Genio Embotellado
by mimichanMC
Summary: REEDICION DE GENIO EMBOTELLADO. Retomando esta vieja historia para todos los que me han preguntado por ella, corregire capitulo por capitulo asi que esperen las actualizaciones, disfruten la historia.
1. Prólogo: El Florero

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos… creo._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GENIO EMBOTELLADO**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**¿Un deseo...?**_

El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana de su habitación, ella siempre le ganaba dos o tres minutos al reloj cada mañana para poder revolverse unos segundos a gusto, y si, dos minutos después el reloj comenzó a sonar "si, las 7 de la mañana". Mamá siempre decía, que era bueno agradecer al cielo por cada día que se podía despertar vivo, pero… ¡Estaría más agradecida si pudiera iniciar su día solo solo 30 min más tarde! Bien, de nada le servía remilgar por sus horarios, seguirán siendo los mismos seguramente por todo el año.

- Que día mas extraño el de ayer – dijo mientras perezosamente se estiraba en la cama, reacomodando todos sus huesos y destrenzó sus músculos como un gato. Giró a su pared y en el piso sentado hecho un ovillo estaba ese chico de ojos negros aceituna y traje negro, al que cada que veía dormido, deseaba rallarle la cara y justo ahora estaba dormido – ¡Cielos! – dijo y se dejó caer en su cama - definitivamente debo dormir otra media hora mas por las mañanas, ya estoy viendo visiones.

Se levantó y entró al baño, ya había pasado 10 min perdiendo el tiempo y debía darse prisa si quería desayunar y no ir corriendo a clase como siempre. Se empezó a quitar la ropa y se miró en el espejo, tenía el raro hábito de mirarse en el espejo desnuda antes de entrar a la ducha, no tenía un motivo para explicárselo, pero tenía el hábito bien ganado. Fue entonces que un escalofrió la recorrió y miró en el espejo la imagen de un chico de ojos negros mirando su imagen.

- Ahaaaaaaaaa – corrió a la ducha y se escondió detrás de la cortina, tomó su botella de shampoo y se la lanzó cayéndole de lleno en la frente – ¡PERVERTIDO! – gritó mientras buscaba que más arrojarle.

- ¡Hey amita calma!, no ha sido mi intención – dijo el joven esquivando una pastilla de jabón y un pato de hule amarillo - no sabía que era su cuarto de baño, no ha sido mi intención lo juro, soy yo, su genio, el genio en la botella, Akai.

- Tú… – dijo dudosa sacando solo la cabeza de detrás de la cortina y aferrando el cepillo de baño como si fuera un salvavidas – tú no eres real – afirmó.

- Si, lo soy, amita.

- No – dijo tratando de convencerse o convencerlo a él - tú no eres real, esto es imposible.

- Meimi – gritó su padre en la puerta de la alcoba – ya estás levantada.

- Si, papi – contestó ella por reflejo.

- Date prisa, o llegaras tarde – dijo su padre desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Si, ya voy

Por un momento el ambiente se congeló. Ella pudo escuchar las pisadas de su papá bajando por las escaleras, vio al chico de ojos negros aceitunados aun mirándola, como si la estuviera examinando. Y ella hizo lo propio. Ese chico, ¡No podía ser cierto!, era ÉL, de entre un millón de personas ella podía reconocerlo: sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, su expresión, su postura. Todo lo tenía por completo memorizado y ahora estaba frente a él. Si, cierto, fantasías hormonales le había hecho fantasear un día con un Daiki Asuka Júnior en su cuarto de baño, pero era solo eso y ahora un Daiki muy, muy, muy ¿real? estaba parado delante de ella, mirándola… desnuda… si cubierta por la cortina pero… ¡DESNUDA!

- Ah… ehmm… como lo digo… - dijo ella roja como una amapola.

- Dígame lo que desee amita – respondió el joven delante de ella solícito.

- Bueno… mi nombre es Meimi – dijo tratando de hacer mas liviana su propia tensión – puedes llamarme así, por favor.

- ¿Por favor? – repitió el genio.

- Si, por favor – repitió de nuevo ella.

- Claro ami… Meimi

- Tú eres… Akai, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

- Si, Meimi.

- Akai… ¿Podrías salir un momento de aquí en lo que me pongo algo de ropa? – dijo todo de corrido haciendo notar su nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh! – dijo casi brincando - Claro, claro Meimi, lo siento.

El chico salió de cuarto de baño, ella cerró la cortina y se llevó una mano al pecho "ni en mis sueños mas salvajes… Dios mío, Asuka jr. me ha visto desnuda."

El agua corrió un buen rato, Meimi se sentía en medio de un libro de Sheresada, y no sabía como debía comportarse, salió se puso su uniforme, una falda azul tableada y una camisa blanca de mangas largas y redondas que se cerraban en mancuernillas en su muñecas, una corbata azul con un escudo rojo en la punta, un ultimo vistazo en el espejo del baño "listo al menos ya no estoy desnuda" y salió a su habitación, el chico de traje negro estaba parado mirando los postres en su pared.

- ¿Qué hay de especial en este chico que tiene tantas pinturas de él?

- Me gusta – dijo mecánicamente, sacudió su cabeza al decirlo, era automático, mucha gente le preguntaba lo mismo.

- Esta figura le gusta – dijo auto señalándose.

- Si – dijo tímidamente.

- Me da gusto ser agradable para usted amita.

- Meimi – repitió enérgica.

- Meimi – corrigió enseguida.

- Escucha – "esta es la oración mas irreal de mi vida… creo" puedes quedarte aquí o volver a tu botella o esconderte bajo la cama o… algo – dijo mientras el genio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco – tengo que correr al colegio y ciertamente si mi mamá encuentra a un chico en mi habitación, no me va a ir muy bien cuando regrese, ¿me entiendes?

- Si, Meimi – respondió - mi botella estará bien.

- Bien, pues… – gesticulaba con las manos levantándolas como si lo empujara – vuelve.

- Oh, solo lo haré cuando diga mi nombre tres veces, como lo hizo ayer – le explicó - así puedo salir y entrar a mi botella.

- ¿Que paso con lo de frotarla? – dijo solo para si como una broma.

- Eso desgasta la botella – respondió él de la forma más natural.

"Un genio muy literal, ¡genial!" rió como si le hubiera dicho un chiste.

- Bien… – el genio pudo ver en sus mejillas su sonrojo, su timidez, notar su desconsiento por su gesticulación, era tan fácil leerla – si… Akai, Akai, Akai.

La figura del chico se volvió humo de nuevo y volvió a entrar a la botella, cuando hubo entrado todo el humo, tomó la botella y la escondió en su ropero, si su mamá la hallaba al limpiar la habitación, podía deshacerse de ella y cuantas veces iba a encontrar a un genio embotellado, estaba confundida pero ya vería que hacer después del colegio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Oye Kikyou.

- Dime Mei…

Meimi había esperado hasta que había llegado la hora del descanso. Toda la mañana había tratado de convencerse a si misma de que lo que le estaba pasando no era real, como podía decirle a otra persona, o si no terminaría en un psiquiátrico por decir que tenia un genio embotellado. Las camisas blancas con correas no eran para nada su estilo.

Pero si alguien podía creer en genios y botellas, esa, era Kikyou

- Ahm… ¿Tú… has comprado una de esas botellas con los genios embotellados?

- Oh si – dijo mientras mordía una bola de arroz - compre uno la semana pasada, 5000 yenes toda una ganga.

- Jeje – rió "Si le digo que me la dio por 500 yenes se muere ahogada con su bola de arroz" – Y… ¿Qué te salió?

- Buena fortuna y amor en la luna llena – respondió sin dejar de lado su almuerzo - solo es un pequeño conjuro para enamorar al chico que quieras.

- Ah…. – dijo Meimi sin mucha emoción.

- ¿Y a ti? – preguntó con curiosidad su amiga - ¿Te llevaste una ayer no?

- Si, pero solo lo quiero para un… florero – bueno esa era la verdad, el manchón de humo parlante no había estado en la ecuación, menos el joven de ojos negros.

- Pero ¿Qué tenía adentro?

- Perfume… - dijo aprisa y preguntó - pero dime, ¿Qué hay de la historia?

- ¿El dependiente no te la contó?

- Si, pero no le puse atención.

- Bien, se supone que un Rey loco tenía un genio maravilloso – le empezó a contar su amiga - de ese tipo de genios que puede cumplirte un deseo, el que sea, sin importar lo que sea, y para que nadie mas que él pudiera encontrarlo, lleno 10 botellas cada día con un conjuro mágico, durante toda su vida, en una de las botellas, esta encerrado el genio maravilloso que tenía en su servicio, pero solo una persona muy pero muy afortunada podría encontrar al genio, son miles y miles de botellas, el rey llego a ser muy viejo.

- ¿Cual fue el deseo del Rey? – pregunto con curiosidad la chica de ojos castaños.

- Oh, son varias teorías, una dice que pidió justo eso, ser rey de todo el mundo, otros dicen que pidió larga vida, y otros lo mas locos dicen que pidió que ninguno de sus enemigos pudiera nunca derrotarlo, que podía con una mirada convertir en arena a sus enemigos, era un genio muy poderoso me imagino.

- Ah – dijo tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

- Si yo tuviera un genio así, le pediría muchos deseos pero se supone que eso no se puede pedir, aun así debe haber una manera de conservarlo, ¿No lo crees?

- Si, lo creo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo su amiga con curiosidad.

- Solo curiosidad – dijo levantando y dejando caer los hombros

En ese momento tocaron la campana para volver a clases y… pues volvieron a clases.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al terminar el colegio Meimi corrió a casa, temía que al limpiar su habitación su mamá hubiera encontrado la botella y la hubiera tirado a la basura, rebuscar en el contenedor no seria especialmente agradable. Llegó en un tiempo record, dejo la mochila en entrada mientras se cambiaba los zapatos y…

- Meimi…

Meimi miró a su papa que estaba frente a ella vestido con su colorido traje, era extraño, él casi nunca estaba en casa a esa hora.

- Papi…

- En la mañana tu mama no tuvo tiempo de avisarte pero – le explicó su papá - Estela la ha invitado a ir a su matrimonio y…

- Entiendo – su mama tenia una enfermedad casi patológica por las bodas, solo se enteraba de una y salía corriendo no importaba si era en… - ¿Estela no vive en España?

- Si.

Meimi suspiró, si, no importaba si la boda era al otro lado del continente, ella iba.

- Bien.

- Te he dejado algo de _ramen_ en el refrigerador pero si quieres algo

- Estaré bien papi, gracias.

- Volveré en un rato - se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente – te quiero.

- Yo igual, adiós.

Su papá salió de la casa y ella subió con más calma a su habitación, por lo menos ahora no habría quien quisiera poner en el cesto su botella. Saco la botella de donde la había escondido en la mañana y la puso en el piso en el centro de su habitación.

- Bien aquí vamos – aspiró y soltó el aire - Akai, Akai, Akai.

De nuevo esa nube de humo color rojo salió y se posó sobre su cabeza, por alguna razón le dio un escalofrío.

- Dígame amita.

- Te he pedido varias veces que no me llames así – dijo sin mirarlo directamente, era muy muy extraño - soy Meimi, dime así por favor.

- ¿Por favor? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Si.

- Bien, Meimi.

- Ahmmmm…

Era bastante incomodo estar hablando con una nube de humo en realidad, y le había gustado tanto la figura que había adoptado. Ella lucía tan nerviosa ante los ojos del genio, ese casi constante sonrojo volvió a aparecer por sus mejillas.

- Ehmmm, crees que podrías volver a adoptar la figura que tenías… - dijo sonrojada, oh como odiaba cuando se sonrojaba así - esto es un poco extraño, por favor.

- Si Meimi.

Aquella masa de humo se empezó a concentrar delante de ella y poco a poco se fue concentrando de nuevo en el chico de traje negro y ojos negro aceituna que se posaron en ella cuando término de transformarse.

- Ahaaaaaaaaa – suspiró, no pudo evitarlo – cielos.

- Listo Meimi.

- Si – dijo bajando a tierra y se sonrojó de nuevo – gracias.

- Dígame ¿Qué puedo que hacer por usted?

- Bueno, para empezar ¿Podrías explicarme exactamente quien eres tú y que esta pasando? por favor

- ¿Por favor? – repitió como otras veces de nuevo el genio.

- Si, por favor.

- Bien – dijo y se sentó cruzado de piernas en el piso, ella lo imitó sobre sus talones – yo soy Akai, uno de los 5 genios de la naturaleza y la vida, fuimos creados hace mas de 1500 años por un poderoso mago a petición de un rey antiguo de esta tierra. Aquel hechicero tomo los 5 elementos de la naturaleza: Shiro es el genio del agua, Aoi es del viento, Midori es de la tierra y Kiiroi es del fuego, yo soy Akai, el de las emociones, el unificador. Cuando este rey murió todos los genios fuimos separados encerrados en jarrones y enviados a diferentes lugares del mundo.

- Entonces es cierta la historia del rey y las miles de botellas.

- Si, bueno en realidad ese es mi último amo – le explicó - era un hombre un tanto egoísta y cuando cumplí su deseo me encerró en mi botella e hizo miles de copias para que nadie más pudiera encontradme.

- Ya veo.

- Bien, usted es mi ama ahora, puede pedirme cualquier deseo, lo que usted más anhele, no importa lo difícil que sea, se lo concederé, pero – se detuvo un momento y continuó - existen dos deseos que no puede pedir.

- ¿Cuales son? – pregunto la chica.

- Bien, es el deseo de "deseo más deseos" – dijo con una sonrisa y enseguida con mas seriedad - y el deseo que pueda dañar a otra persona.

- ¿Es lo único que no puedo pedir? – preguntó Meimi.

- Si amita.

- Ahaaa, – supongo que eso descarta eso de convertir a los enemigos en arena - bueno realmente nunca pediría un deseo que pudiera dañar a otro.

- Pero ha habido personas que si lo han deseado – dijo el genio - fue un propio seguro del hechicero cuando accedió a crearnos a todos nosotros.

- Ya veo.

- Amita, ¿Qué quiere pedir entonces…?

- Pues no lo se – dijo mirándolo contrariada – ¿Es en serio todo lo que me has dicho? Bien podrías solo ser un espíritu chocarrero queriéndome jugar una mala broma.

- No es así amita - dijo enseguida - si usted quiere puedo demostrárselo, puede pedirme un pequeño deseo, para que yo pueda probarle mi poder.

- Uhhhhh, bien entonces quiero… que será bueno… quiero… - miró a todo su alrededor buscando un idea que pudiera ser útil, vio a su gato en la cama – quiero que Inu ladre.

El genio volteó a ver a donde miraba y vio al gato tendido perezosamente en la esquina de la cama.

- Ven Inu, ven – lo llamó Meimi y su gato lentamente se acercó a ellos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos el joven de ojos negros tomo al gato y lo puso delante de él.

- Ladra – dijo posando una mano en su cabeza.

Meimi vio a su gato impaciente, este la volteó a ver y luego al otro chico, y dio una vuelta tras su cola y se echó a dormir.

- Inu – lo llamó autoritaria Meimi.

No fue su imaginación, el gato ladró dos veces y salió de la habitación por la ventana. Un escalofrió bajó por su espina desde su pecho al escucharlo y luego miró frente a ella al chico de ojos negro aceituna.

- Está bien - dijo agitando su cabeza espantando… bueno pues al espanto - ya te creo.

- Bien y ¿Cuál será su deseo? – insistió el joven de ojos aceituna delante de ella.

- ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Si amita lo que usted desee – repitió con paciencia el genio - fuera de esos dos deseos que ya le he mencionado.

- Pero si yo pido un deseo que pueda involucrar muchos deseos juntos, ¿puedo hacerlo?

- Si usted sabe formular bien su deseo, puede amita – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Entiendo.

- Y, ¿cual será su deseo?

Meimi lo miró seria, un deseo bien pedido debía pensarse, y… si pedía lo que hubiera pedido Kikyou

- Bien ya se – dijo sonriente y se aclaró la garganta – deseo que puedas permanecer conmigo y cumplas todos mis deseos, hasta que tú mismo puedas averiguar cual es mi mas grande anhelo, lo que mas quiero con el corazón y lo cumplas.

- ¿Lo que mas desea con en corazón? – preguntó.

- No se aun que es - dijo ella con sinceridad - pero mientras tanto quiero que estés conmigo y cumplas todos mis deseos.

- Un deseo muy inteligente, bien amita sus deseos son ordenes.

El genio cerró sus ojos y pronto se volvió humo de nuevo, una voz algo cavernosa salió de la masa arriba de su cabeza.

_**Permaneceré con usted y cumpliré todos sus deseos, hasta averiguar que es lo que usted mas anhela con el corazón y pueda cumplirlo, así se acaba nuestro contrato.**_

_**Así sea.**_

Se escuchó el sonido de lo que fueron dos aplausos y toda la habitación se llenó de un enorme brillo rojo que la cegó un momento, cuando recuperó su visibilidad miró adelante y el chico de ojos negro aceitunados estaba frente a ella.

- Listo amita, su deseo cuando pueda cumplirlo, he de hacerlo

- Llámame Meimi

- ¿Ese es su primer deseo?

- Lo es.

- Que así sea. – dijo aplaudiendo dos veces delante de Meimi.

El primer deseo… de muchos más.

_Fin capitulo 1_

_Reedición: 07 de febrero de 2012_

_11:43 p.m._

_nota de autora: aqui otro capitulo re editado de genio embotellado... por que por algun motivo que no comprendo los siguen pidiendo... espero esta vez terminar de subirlo... tengamos fe jeje_

_Reviews por favor._

_Mimi chan_


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Un deseo?

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos… creo._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GENIO EMBOTELLADO**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**¿Un deseo...?**_

El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana de su habitación, ella siempre le ganaba dos o tres minutos al reloj cada mañana para poder revolverse unos segundos a gusto, y si, dos minutos después el reloj comenzó a sonar "si, las 7 de la mañana". Mamá siempre decía, que era bueno agradecer al cielo por cada día que se podía despertar vivo, pero… ¡Estaría más agradecida si pudiera iniciar su día solo solo 30 min más tarde! Bien, de nada le servía remilgar por sus horarios, seguirán siendo los mismos seguramente por todo el año.

- Que día mas extraño el de ayer – dijo mientras perezosamente se estiraba en la cama, reacomodando todos sus huesos y destrenzó sus músculos como un gato. Giró a su pared y en el piso sentado hecho un ovillo estaba ese chico de ojos negros aceituna y traje negro, al que cada que veía dormido, deseaba rallarle la cara y justo ahora estaba dormido – ¡Cielos! – dijo y se dejó caer en su cama - definitivamente debo dormir otra media hora mas por las mañanas, ya estoy viendo visiones.

Se levantó y entró al baño, ya había pasado 10 min perdiendo el tiempo y debía darse prisa si quería desayunar y no ir corriendo a clase como siempre. Se empezó a quitar la ropa y se miró en el espejo, tenía el raro hábito de mirarse en el espejo desnuda antes de entrar a la ducha, no tenía un motivo para explicárselo, pero tenía el hábito bien ganado. Fue entonces que un escalofrió la recorrió y miró en el espejo la imagen de un chico de ojos negros mirando su imagen.

- Ahaaaaaaaaa – corrió a la ducha y se escondió detrás de la cortina, tomó su botella de shampoo y se la lanzó cayéndole de lleno en la frente – ¡PERVERTIDO! – gritó mientras buscaba que más arrojarle.

- ¡Hey amita calma!, no ha sido mi intención – dijo el joven esquivando una pastilla de jabón y un pato de hule amarillo - no sabía que era su cuarto de baño, no ha sido mi intención lo juro, soy yo, su genio, el genio en la botella, Akai.

- Tú… – dijo dudosa sacando solo la cabeza de detrás de la cortina y aferrando el cepillo de baño como si fuera un salvavidas – tú no eres real – afirmó.

- Si, lo soy, amita.

- No – dijo tratando de convencerse o convencerlo a él - tú no eres real, esto es imposible.

- Meimi – gritó su padre en la puerta de la alcoba – ya estás levantada.

- Si, papi – contestó ella por reflejo.

- Date prisa, o llegaras tarde – dijo su padre desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Si, ya voy

Por un momento el ambiente se congeló. Ella pudo escuchar las pisadas de su papá bajando por las escaleras, vio al chico de ojos negros aceitunados aun mirándola, como si la estuviera examinando. Y ella hizo lo propio. Ese chico, ¡No podía ser cierto!, era ÉL, de entre un millón de personas ella podía reconocerlo: sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, su expresión, su postura. Todo lo tenía por completo memorizado y ahora estaba frente a él. Si, cierto, fantasías hormonales le había hecho fantasear un día con un Daiki Asuka Júnior en su cuarto de baño, pero era solo eso y ahora un Daiki muy, muy, muy ¿real? estaba parado delante de ella, mirándola… desnuda… si cubierta por la cortina pero… ¡DESNUDA!

- Ah… ehmm… como lo digo… - dijo ella roja como una amapola.

- Dígame lo que desee amita – respondió el joven delante de ella solícito.

- Bueno… mi nombre es Meimi – dijo tratando de hacer mas liviana su propia tensión – puedes llamarme así, por favor.

- ¿Por favor? – repitió el genio.

- Si, por favor – repitió de nuevo ella.

- Claro ami… Meimi

- Tú eres… Akai, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

- Si, Meimi.

- Akai… ¿? – dijo todo de corrido haciendo notar su nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh! – dijo casi brincando - Claro, claro Meimi, lo siento.

El chico salió de cuarto de baño, ella cerró la cortina y se llevó una mano al pecho "ni en mis sueños mas salvajes… Dios mío, Asuka jr. me ha visto desnuda."

El agua corrió un buen rato, Meimi se sentía en medio de un libro de Sheresada, y no sabía como debía comportarse, salió se puso su uniforme, una falda azul tableada y una camisa blanca de mangas largas y redondas que se cerraban en mancuernillas en su muñecas, una corbata azul con un escudo rojo en la punta, un ultimo vistazo en el espejo del baño "listo al menos ya no estoy desnuda" y salió a su habitación, el chico de traje negro estaba parado mirando los postres en su pared.

- ¿Qué hay de especial en este chico que tiene tantas pinturas de él?

- Me gusta – dijo mecánicamente, sacudió su cabeza al decirlo, era automático, mucha gente le preguntaba lo mismo.

- Esta figura le gusta – dijo auto señalándose.

- Si – dijo tímidamente.

- Me da gusto ser agradable para usted amita.

- Meimi – repitió enérgica.

- Meimi – corrigió enseguida.

- Escucha – "esta es la oración mas irreal de mi vida… creo" puedes quedarte aquí o volver a tu botella o esconderte bajo la cama o… algo – dijo mientras el genio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco – tengo que correr al colegio y ciertamente si mi mamá encuentra a un chico en mi habitación, no me va a ir muy bien cuando regrese, ¿me entiendes?

- Si, Meimi – respondió - mi botella estará bien.

- Bien, pues… – gesticulaba con las manos levantándolas como si lo empujara – vuelve.

- Oh, solo lo haré cuando diga mi nombre tres veces, como lo hizo ayer – le explicó - así puedo salir y entrar a mi botella.

- ¿Que paso con lo de frotarla? – dijo solo para si como una broma.

- Eso desgasta la botella – respondió él de la forma más natural.

"Un genio muy literal, ¡genial!" rió como si le hubiera dicho un chiste.

- Bien… – el genio pudo ver en sus mejillas su sonrojo, su timidez, notar su desconsiento por su gesticulación, era tan fácil leerla – si… Akai, Akai, Akai.

La figura del chico se volvió humo de nuevo y volvió a entrar a la botella, cuando hubo entrado todo el humo, tomó la botella y la escondió en su ropero, si su mamá la hallaba al limpiar la habitación, podía deshacerse de ella y cuantas veces iba a encontrar a un genio embotellado, estaba confundida pero ya vería que hacer después del colegio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Oye Kikyou.

- Dime Mei…

Meimi había esperado hasta que había llegado la hora del descanso. Toda la mañana había tratado de convencerse a si misma de que lo que le estaba pasando no era real, como podía decirle a otra persona, o si no terminaría en un psiquiátrico por decir que tenia un genio embotellado. Las camisas blancas con correas no eran para nada su estilo.

Pero si alguien podía creer en genios y botellas, esa, era Kikyou

- Ahm… ¿Tú… has comprado una de esas botellas con los genios embotellados?

- Oh si – dijo mientras mordía una bola de arroz - compre uno la semana pasada, 5000 yenes toda una ganga.

- Jeje – rió "Si le digo que me la dio por 500 yenes se muere ahogada con su bola de arroz" – Y… ¿Qué te salió?

- Buena fortuna y amor en la luna llena – respondió sin dejar de lado su almuerzo - solo es un pequeño conjuro para enamorar al chico que quieras.

- Ah…. – dijo Meimi sin mucha emoción.

- ¿Y a ti? – preguntó con curiosidad su amiga - ¿Te llevaste una ayer no?

- Si, pero solo lo quiero para un… florero – bueno esa era la verdad, el manchón de humo parlante no había estado en la ecuación, menos el joven de ojos negros.

- Pero ¿Qué tenía adentro?

- Perfume… - dijo aprisa y preguntó - pero dime, ¿Qué hay de la historia?

- ¿El dependiente no te la contó?

- Si, pero no le puse atención.

- Bien, se supone que un Rey loco tenía un genio maravilloso – le empezó a contar su amiga - de ese tipo de genios que puede cumplirte un deseo, el que sea, sin importar lo que sea, y para que nadie mas que él pudiera encontrarlo, lleno 10 botellas cada día con un conjuro mágico, durante toda su vida, en una de las botellas, esta encerrado el genio maravilloso que tenía en su servicio, pero solo una persona muy pero muy afortunada podría encontrar al genio, son miles y miles de botellas, el rey llego a ser muy viejo.

- ¿Cual fue el deseo del Rey? – pregunto con curiosidad la chica de ojos castaños.

- Oh, son varias teorías, una dice que pidió justo eso, ser rey de todo el mundo, otros dicen que pidió larga vida, y otros lo mas locos dicen que pidió que ninguno de sus enemigos pudiera nunca derrotarlo, que podía con una mirada convertir en arena a sus enemigos, era un genio muy poderoso me imagino.

- Ah – dijo tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

- Si yo tuviera un genio así, le pediría muchos deseos pero se supone que eso no se puede pedir, aun así debe haber una manera de conservarlo, ¿No lo crees?

- Si, lo creo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo su amiga con curiosidad.

- Solo curiosidad – dijo levantando y dejando caer los hombros

En ese momento tocaron la campana para volver a clases y… pues volvieron a clases.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al terminar el colegio Meimi corrió a casa, temía que al limpiar su habitación su mamá hubiera encontrado la botella y la hubiera tirado a la basura, rebuscar en el contenedor no seria especialmente agradable. Llegó en un tiempo record, dejo la mochila en entrada mientras se cambiaba los zapatos y…

- Meimi…

Meimi miró a su papa que estaba frente a ella vestido con su colorido traje, era extraño, él casi nunca estaba en casa a esa hora.

- Papi…

- En la mañana tu mama no tuvo tiempo de avisarte pero – le explicó su papá - Estela la ha invitado a ir a su matrimonio y…

- Entiendo – su mama tenia una enfermedad casi patológica por las bodas, solo se enteraba de una y salía corriendo no importaba si era en… - ¿Estela no vive en España?

- Si.

Meimi suspiró, si, no importaba si la boda era al otro lado del continente, ella iba.

- Bien.

- Te he dejado algo de _ramen_ en el refrigerador pero si quieres algo

- Estaré bien papi, gracias.

- Volveré en un rato - se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente – te quiero.

- Yo igual, adiós.

Su papá salió de la casa y ella subió con más calma a su habitación, por lo menos ahora no habría quien quisiera poner en el cesto su botella. Saco la botella de donde la había escondido en la mañana y la puso en el piso en el centro de su habitación.

- Bien aquí vamos – aspiró y soltó el aire - Akai, Akai, Akai.

De nuevo esa nube de humo color rojo salió y se posó sobre su cabeza, por alguna razón le dio un escalofrío.

- Dígame amita.

- Te he pedido varias veces que no me llames así – dijo sin mirarlo directamente, era muy muy extraño - soy Meimi, dime así por favor.

- ¿Por favor? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Si.

- Bien, Meimi.

- Ahmmmm…

Era bastante incomodo estar hablando con una nube de humo en realidad, y le había gustado tanto la figura que había adoptado. Ella lucía tan nerviosa ante los ojos del genio, ese casi constante sonrojo volvió a aparecer por sus mejillas.

- Ehmmm, crees que podrías volver a adoptar la figura que tenías… - dijo sonrojada, oh como odiaba cuando se sonrojaba así - esto es un poco extraño, por favor.

- Si Meimi.

Aquella masa de humo se empezó a concentrar delante de ella y poco a poco se fue concentrando de nuevo en el chico de traje negro y ojos negro aceituna que se posaron en ella cuando término de transformarse.

- Ahaaaaaaaaa – suspiró, no pudo evitarlo – cielos.

- Listo Meimi.

- Si – dijo bajando a tierra y se sonrojó de nuevo – gracias.

- Dígame ¿Qué puedo que hacer por usted?

- Bueno, para empezar ¿Podrías explicarme exactamente quien eres tú y que esta pasando? por favor

- ¿Por favor? – repitió como otras veces de nuevo el genio.

- Si, por favor.

- Bien – dijo y se sentó cruzado de piernas en el piso, ella lo imitó sobre sus talones – yo soy Akai, uno de los 5 genios de la naturaleza y la vida, fuimos creados hace mas de 1500 años por un poderoso mago a petición de un rey antiguo de esta tierra. Aquel hechicero tomo los 5 elementos de la naturaleza: Shiro es el genio del agua, Aoi es del viento, Midori es de la tierra y Kiiroi es del fuego, yo soy Akai, el de las emociones, el unificador. Cuando este rey murió todos los genios fuimos separados encerrados en jarrones y enviados a diferentes lugares del mundo.

- Entonces es cierta la historia del rey y las miles de botellas.

- Si, bueno en realidad ese es mi último amo – le explicó - era un hombre un tanto egoísta y cuando cumplí su deseo me encerró en mi botella e hizo miles de copias para que nadie más pudiera encontradme.

- Ya veo.

- Bien, usted es mi ama ahora, puede pedirme cualquier deseo, lo que usted más anhele, no importa lo difícil que sea, se lo concederé, pero – se detuvo un momento y continuó - existen dos deseos que no puede pedir.

- ¿Cuales son? – pregunto la chica.

- Bien, es el deseo de "deseo más deseos" – dijo con una sonrisa y enseguida con mas seriedad - y el deseo que pueda dañar a otra persona.

- ¿Es lo único que no puedo pedir? – preguntó Meimi.

- Si amita.

- Ahaaa, – supongo que eso descarta eso de convertir a los enemigos en arena - bueno realmente nunca pediría un deseo que pudiera dañar a otro.

- Pero ha habido personas que si lo han deseado – dijo el genio - fue un propio seguro del hechicero cuando accedió a crearnos a todos nosotros.

- Ya veo.

- Amita, ¿Qué quiere pedir entonces…?

- Pues no lo se – dijo mirándolo contrariada – ¿Es en serio todo lo que me has dicho? Bien podrías solo ser un espíritu chocarrero queriéndome jugar una mala broma.

- No es así amita - dijo enseguida - si usted quiere puedo demostrárselo, puede pedirme un pequeño deseo, para que yo pueda probarle mi poder.

- Uhhhhh, bien entonces quiero… que será bueno… quiero… - miró a todo su alrededor buscando un idea que pudiera ser útil, vio a su gato en la cama – quiero que Inu ladre.

El genio volteó a ver a donde miraba y vio al gato tendido perezosamente en la esquina de la cama.

- Ven Inu, ven – lo llamó Meimi y su gato lentamente se acercó a ellos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos el joven de ojos negros tomo al gato y lo puso delante de él.

- Ladra – dijo posando una mano en su cabeza.

Meimi vio a su gato impaciente, este la volteó a ver y luego al otro chico, y dio una vuelta tras su cola y se echó a dormir.

- Inu – lo llamó autoritaria Meimi.

No fue su imaginación, el gato ladró dos veces y salió de la habitación por la ventana. Un escalofrió bajó por su espina desde su pecho al escucharlo y luego miró frente a ella al chico de ojos negro aceituna.

- Está bien - dijo agitando su cabeza espantando… bueno pues al espanto - ya te creo.

- Bien y ¿Cuál será su deseo? – insistió el joven de ojos aceituna delante de ella.

- ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Si amita lo que usted desee – repitió con paciencia el genio - fuera de esos dos deseos que ya le he mencionado.

- Pero si yo pido un deseo que pueda involucrar muchos deseos juntos, ¿puedo hacerlo?

- Si usted sabe formular bien su deseo, puede amita – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Entiendo.

- Y, ¿cual será su deseo?

Meimi lo miró seria, un deseo bien pedido debía pensarse, y… si pedía lo que hubiera pedido Kikyou

- Bien ya se – dijo sonriente y se aclaró la garganta – deseo que puedas permanecer conmigo y cumplas todos mis deseos, hasta que tú mismo puedas averiguar cual es mi mas grande anhelo, lo que mas quiero con el corazón y lo cumplas.

- ¿Lo que mas desea con en corazón? – preguntó.

- No se aun que es - dijo ella con sinceridad - pero mientras tanto quiero que estés conmigo y cumplas todos mis deseos.

- Un deseo muy inteligente, bien amita sus deseos son ordenes.

El genio cerró sus ojos y pronto se volvió humo de nuevo, una voz algo cavernosa salió de la masa arriba de su cabeza.

_**Permaneceré con usted y cumpliré todos sus deseos, hasta averiguar que es lo que usted mas anhela con el corazón y pueda cumplirlo, así se acaba nuestro contrato.**_

_**Así sea.**_

Se escuchó el sonido de lo que fueron dos aplausos y toda la habitación se llenó de un enorme brillo rojo que la cegó un momento, cuando recuperó su visibilidad miró adelante y el chico de ojos negro aceitunados estaba frente a ella.

- Listo amita, su deseo cuando pueda cumplirlo, he de hacerlo

- Llámame Meimi

- ¿Ese es su primer deseo?

- Lo es.

- Que así sea. – dijo aplaudiendo dos veces delante de Meimi.

El primer deseo… de muchos más.

_Fin capitulo 1_

_Reedición: 07 de febrero de 2012_

_11:43 p.m._

_nota de autora: aqui otro capitulo re editado de genio embotellado... por que por algun motivo que no comprendo los siguen pidiendo... espero esta vez terminar de subirlo... tengamos fe jeje_

_Reviews por favor._

_Mimi chan_


	3. Capitulo 2: Tacto

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos… ¿creo?_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GENIO EMBOTELLADO**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 2:_

_Tacto_

- Amita…

Meimi lo miró un tanto molesta, no acababa de pedirle hacia un minuto, como deseó que no la llamara así.

- Será la última vez que le llame así – dijo leyendo su molestia – pero no me parece correcto llamarla solo por su nombre, me merece mas respeto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la castaña.

- Por que es usted mi ama - dijo como lo más obvio.

- Hablas como si… - "Bueno no es un esclavo, y no quiero llamarlo así, pero es cierto, él no esta aquí por su libre voluntad. – si quieres llamarme de alguna manera puedes llamarme Meimi san, no me sentiría cómoda de ningún otro modo.

- Esta bien – dijo con una sencilla sonrisa – Meimi san

Hubiera preferido que la llamara Haneoka, oírlo a él decirle Haneoka, como el Daiki que vivía dentro de sus mangas, hubiera sido alucinante.

Y de pronto un atrevido pensamiento la alcanzo.

"Tengo a Daiki Asuka Júnior el chico de mis sueños, real de carne y hueso y… ¡NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA!"

- Meimi san ¿Le pasa algo? – dijo extrañado por el luminoso sonrojo de la chica atrapada en sus pensamientos.

- ¡No, no nada! – dijo apenada y lo miró "Dios mío, sus ojos". Ella lo vio agachar un poco el rostro – oye Akai.

- Dígame Meimi san.

- ¿Puedo pedir un deseo que… quizás te moleste? – dijo un poco incomoda

- Usted puede pedirme lo que sea Meimi san – respondió el joven delante de ella - salvo aquellos deseos de los cuales ya le he hablado.

- Puedo llamarte… - respiró profundo - Daiki.

- ¿Desea cambiar mi nombre Meimi san?

- Es que… tú… bueno… la imagen de la persona que tomaste es Daiki Asuka Júnior y yo… bueno te miro y… - su cara nunca se había sentido mas caliente – me siento algo confundida.

- ¿Quiere que cambie mi imagen?

- ¡NO! – dijo exaltada y se sonrojó enseguida – en realidad me gustaría que tomaras siempre esa imagen – él la miró, él seguía mirándola apaciblemente pero podía ver una expresión casi divertida en su mirada – me gustas… me gusta esa imagen.

- Entiendo Meimi san.

- Y… ¿puedo? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Claro Meimi san. – el genio cerró los ojos y aplaudió dos veces, chispas rojas salieron de sus manos – que de ahora en adelante mantenga siempre esta imagen y nombre sea Daiki Asuka Júnior – aplaudió una tercera vez, la chispa fue aun mas grande – hecho esta – la volteó a ver y sonrió cálidamente – listo amita.

- Gracias… Daiki.

"Y ahora que…" ella se quedó allí sentada en sus talones sin saber realmente que hacer.

El genio miró como es que ella lo miraba, era hasta cierto punto cómico, lo miraba, se sonrojaba y miraba el piso, volvió a subir la mirada y volvía al suelo, era casi un circulo, algo se leía en ella, una sensación relacionada con él extraña, posiblemente ni ella se la explicaba.

"Daiki Asuka Júnior, él, el protagonista de todos mis sueños, pero que hago ahora… piensa Meimi ¿Qué has dicho siempre que te gustaría hacer si este chico fuera real?" lo volteó a ver, se sonrojó y miró el piso "y ahora es real, muy real… creo"

- Daiki – "¡Dios que pena…!"

- Dígame Meimi san

- Yo… - "bueno debes saber si es real cierto, solo eso y… primero saber si es real" – yo… puedo… puedo… tocarte.

Meimi vio por primera vez la expresión de sorpresa de su genio, la miró algo confundido con los ojos bien abiertos y luego volvió a tomar su normalidad y la miró sonriente, ella se sonrojó, no podía evitarlo.

- Claro Meimi san, sus deseos son mis ordenes – respondió después de su reflejo.

- ¿He pedido algo malo? – preguntó ella que no dejo escapar la reacción del genio, ella descifró algo como "cohibido"

- No, Meimi san - le respondió enseguida - no lo ha hecho, solo que hay muy pocas personas que me hayan pedido deseos que se relacionen directamente conmigo, y es algo particularmente contradictorio – dijo tratando de explicarse pero las propias dudas parecían danzar en sus ojos – ¿Por qué quiere tocarme Meimi san?

- Bueno – dijo tratando de evitar la mirada curiosa del chico frente a ella – supongo que puedo explicarlo – dijo y se levantó del piso para sentarse en la cama – veras esa imagen que tomaste, es de un dibujo, no es una persona real es solo un dibujo que una persona creó con tecnología, así puede moverse.

- ¿Dibujos animados? – preguntó el genio.

- Si, - dijo sorprendida no esperaba que supiera lo que era eso - ¿sabes lo que es eso?

- Solo en teoría – le respondió, había escuchado la explicación de el dueño de la tienda a una niña pequeña – dibujos que se van uno sobre otro, que con pequeñas modificaciones asemejan el movimiento.

- Bueno, a este dibujo lo dotaron con ideas, pensamientos, emociones y una personalidad, una hermosa personalidad – ella estaba sonrojada "me le estoy declarando, bueno si no lo estoy haciendo es algo muy parecido" – pero no es real, y ahora – lo miró y sus ojos brillaban en emoción – estas aquí y solo quisiera poder, tocarte para saber que eres realmente… "real", ¿lo entiendes?

- Ahora lo entiendo Meimi san – ella lo miró confusa y él solo sonrió.

- ¿Me entiendes? – sacudió su cabeza un poco – y exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

- Vera, como ya le he dicho, yo estoy creado por las emociones de las personas ¬– respondió - y por ello puedo percibir todas las emociones a mi alrededor. Usted ha tenido muchas y muy variadas, miedo la primera vez que me vio, ira cuando me vio por segunda vez y un cariño intenso que ha ido creciendo desde el momento que le dije que conservaría esta imagen, veo que usted ha depositado muchas emociones sobre esta imagen que ahora me transmite a mi, pero detrás de todo eso puedo sentir algún desconcierto, supongo que eso es lo que la mueve a desear tocarme, eso es lo que entiendo Meimi san.

- Ahaaa – dijo aun sonrojada.

- Pero tocarme… - se detuvo como si buscara las palabras correctas - bueno tocarme es algo un poco… - dudo un momento y finalmente dijo - complicado, nadie me ha pedido algo así antes, solo le pido que tenga cuidado.

- No veo lo peligroso en hacerlo – dijo Meimi – o ¿Hay algo peligroso?

- Meimi san – dijo con una sonrisa - por ser hecho de sentimientos y emociones, cuando estoy en contacto con ellos, mecánicamente los absorbo y no tengo completo control sobre ellos y usted sentirá algo muy parecido.

- ¿Me quitaras mis sentimientos? – dijo asustada.

- Oh no, no se asuste – dijo en cuanto notó como había ella interpretado lo que le había explicado – solo los compartiré por completo con usted, vera, todo lo que usted deposite en mi yo lo sentirte también, todos los deseos que quiera llevar a cabo sobre… mi… los compartiré todos, por eso le pido que tenga cuidado.

- ¡TODOS!

- Bueno, hasta donde su control le permita.

"¡Cielos, cielos, cielos!" ella tenía muchas ideas acerca de lo que deseaba de Daiki Asuka Júnior, realmente muchas, peor no contaba con que él pudiera sentirlas, eso era demasiado… y si ella perdía el control, su control no era muy bueno de hecho ella era bastante temperamental "no es lo que quieres después de todo, perder el control con él" le dijo la malvada vocecilla de la diablito rojo de su lado izquierdo. "No" contesto el angelito del lado derecho "bueno, no de todas"

- Yo… - "bueno se que puedo tener control sobre algunas, las mas importantes" - realmente me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero si tu crees que no es conveniente.

- No, Meimi san, lo es… solo tenga cuidado.

- Pues si es así, quisiera hacerlo, deseo tocarte.

- Sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Como explicar lo que paso entonces… en realidad no podía, lo vio levantarse del piso donde él permanecía y acercarse a ella, cuando estuvo frente a ella, extendió sus manos y la invitó a darle las suyas, ella lo hizo y él acunó sus dos manos entre las suyas y las puso en su pecho, la sensación fue casi eléctrica al sentir sus manos firmes y al mismo tiempo suaves, tal como siempre las había imaginado: como acunó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho; aspiró profundamente cuando sintió el contacto de la tela suave de su camisa blanca en sus manos; sintió su pecho ascender y descender a un rimo firme pero veloz acompañado por su corazón; suspiró disfrutando de la realidad de la solides y el volumen de su torso, como solo en sueños lo había tocado, del exquisito perfume que despedía.

- Daiki… – suspiró suavemente.

Se recargó en él y lo abrazó cálidamente, el sentimiento era simplemente increíble, como él la rodeó a ella también y la presionó contra él, protección, cariño, ternura y un toque de erotismo, todo eso que siempre imaginó que la Meimi de los mangas debía sentir también. Y entonces lo miró, él la miró de regreso, se perdió en la profundidad de sus dos ojos negros como la noche, enmarcados por su tez morena clara, sus cabello entre negro y aceituna creando un eco en sus ojos, mirándola tan profundamente y la tentación a acercarse mas fue irresistible, subió su rostro cerca del suyo y…

Lo besó.

Fue tan natural y tan fácil, como sus labios se rozaron suavemente, como se abrazaron mas fuertemente y la sensación cálida y confortante fue intensificándose un poco mas cada segundo, sus labios se entreabrieron para dar cabida a ahondar mas el beso a los limites en que la explosión de adrenalina hizo difícil hasta respirar, ella lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, queriéndolo sentir más, metió las manos bajo su saco paseándolas por su espalda, sintiendo la tela sencilla y lisa de su camisa blanca, cuando el genio intentó imitar el movimiento posó sus manos sobre su espalda colándose por debajo de su blusa, para solo encontrar lo contrario de ella, solo suave, cálida y delicada piel, ella sintió esas manos por su espalda desnuda y suspiró profundamente, esa era su señal para detenerse, con pesar empezó a romper el beso que hubiera deseado se extendiera eternamente, sacó sus manos de debajo de su saco para ponerlas tímidamente sobre su pecho, él genio notó la retirada, sintió su propio deseo decrecer junto con el de su ama y sacó sus manos de debajo de su blusa para poderlas posar sobre sus brazos tranquilamente, ella finalmente se separó lo suficiente para poder poner su frente contra la suya para no romper el contacto.

Con los ojos todo el tiempo cerrados.

- Meimi… - suspiró el genio suavemente.

La falta de aire, la emoción de su primer beso, el que fuera Daiki Asuka Júnior, el chico literalmente de sus sueños quien se lo diera, la forma en que lo hizo y que dijera su nombre "así" fue demasiado, sin poder controlarlo, se dejo caer hacia atrás mareada.

- Meimi san – la cogió rápido ayudándola ir a su cama y sentarse en ese lugar – ¿Está usted bien?

- Si – dijo mientras peleaba por poder respirar mejor – wow eso estuvo… genial – solo dijo, ni lo pensó, claro que las conexiones en su cerebro, conectaron rápido axones y axones – lo siento no quise ser tan… atrevida.

- Oh – dijo el genio y agachó un poco le rostro, esas emociones de la chica frente de él si que lo había arrastrado – es solo que hace mucho que no comparto estas emociones con nadie y… solo… creo que tengo menos control del que yo creía.

La chica no dijo nada ante el cumplido, por que era un cumplido ¿o no? Solo miró sonrojada sus zapatos que le parecieron lo más interesante del planeta en ese momento.

- Meimi san…

- Ah, si dime – dijo levantando la vista como halada por un resorte.

- Gracias – dijo de la forma más amable.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo intrigada.

- Porque hace mucho que no cumplo un deseo que me gustara realmente cumplir.

El genio solo sonrió y ella lo miró sin atreverse a agregar nada mas, miró con agrado que su Daiki, tenía la misma sonrisa tranquila que la del chico de las historias, disfrutando de la realidad de su sonrisa se olvido de su comentario, eran después de todo comentarios a los que deseaba pudiera acostumbrarse.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_Reedicion 08 de febrero de 2012_

_10:56 pm_


	4. Capitulo 3: Cambios

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos… ¿creo?_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GENIO EMBOTELLADO**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 3: Cambios**_

Había pasado solo un par de días desde que Meimi tenía a su genio dentro de una botella, sus deseos desde ese deseo del beso no había ido demasiado lejos. Solo uno que otro antojo, y es que Meimi tenía una extraña fijación por la comida, habían ido desde la comida cantones de China, pasta italiana, un curry muy condimentado de India y comida mexicana que es la que mas le gusto, pues había probado un guiso que Daiki le había dicho tenía como base chocolate.

Pero ella seguía pensando en sus deseos reales, las historias de genios embotellados que ella había empezado a leer desde que este había llegado a su vida no le dejaban nada bueno, todos genios que solo buscaban un deseo que pudiera perjudicar al amo y deshacerse de él, ella sabía que Daiki simplemente nunca haría algo así, pero, si los genios eran verdaderos, que podía pensar de las historias.

Pero esa mañana estaba decidida a convertir un gran sueño en realidad.

La luz de la mañana de primavera entraba por la ventana abierta, el viento gentil sopló hacia adentro y esto la hizo repentinamente despertar, Inu estaba acostado sobre su estomago durmiendo perezosamente.

Se levantó dejando resbalar al gato sobre la sabana y lo imitó un segundo después cuando empezó a estirarse al igual que él, llenando en un profundo respiro sus pulmones con aire nuevo.

- Si, este es el día. – dijo solo para ella.

Se levantó y se apresuró a su armario, recorrió la puerta a la derecha y en la segunda repisa estaba la botella color rojo, la tomó entre sus manos y la sacó colocándola en medio de su habitación.

- Daiki… Daiki… Daiki.

El humo rojo salió de la botella arremolinándose a un lado de ella y se empezó a materializar ese chico de cabello rebelde y ojos color aceituna bostezando, tenía puesto un traje de tipo chino, color verde oscuro, con los clásicos botones de tela en el pecho y el pantalón holgado, parecía ser un pijama.

- Buenos días Daiki – lo saludó - espero no haberte despertado.

- No tenga cuidado Meimi san – dijo con una sonrisa somnolienta.

- Hoy puedes venir a desayunar conmigo si quieres hacerlo – le dijo animada - no hay nadie en casa ¿te gustaría?

- Usted lo desea – preguntó el joven delante de ella algo sorprendido.

- No, si no quieres hacerlo no tienes porque, pero no me gusta desayunar sola.

El genio la estudio un momento, no es que necesitara realmente alimentarse, era después de todo solo un espíritu, pero como un ser encarnado – encarnado de un dibujo, lo que era contradictorio, pero encarnado finalmente – le era placentero hacerlo, solo que… tenia que reconocer que desde el mago que los había inventado a él y a sus hermanos no había habido ninguna otra persona que se le ocurriera siquiera que quisiera o necesitara alimento. Todos los días desde que había llegado al lado de esta ama, ella había pedido casi siempre platos que seguramente no tenia a su alcance para probar, siempre le había ofrecido, aun así no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

- Me gustaría, Meimi san – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien, vamos. – dijo y camino a la puerta, él la siguió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Daiki parecía un niño pequeño mirando todos los detalles de la casa con suma curiosidad, era la primera vez que salía de su habitación en realidad era normal que tuviera curiosidad, pero como dejarlo salir antes sin temer ser descubierto.

La casa estaba vacía por esta razón, hacia tres días su mamá había ido a visitar a un tía, su primo pequeño tenía paperas así que se contagio y se había quedado en cuarentena con toda su familia, incluida su mama. Su padre había iniciado labores muy temprano, desde las 8 de la mañana había salido a hacer una función de payaso a un parque de diversiones, regresaría hasta entrada la tarde por quizás alguna función particular.

- Supongo que tus amos tenían casa grandes y lujosas – dijo Meimi cuando llegaron a la cocina

- No todos, algunos eran hombres sumamente humildes que encontraron la botella por suerte – respondió con naturalidad - pero muchos de ellos lo primero que hicieron fue pedirme casas como esa.

- Yo no lo necesito - dijo abriendo la nevera para ver que era lo que podían desayunar.

- Me gusta su casa Meimi san – le dijo el genio con una profunda respiración.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo viendo en las despensas si había sobres de preparado de waffle, no, no había.

- Es tan liviana y tranquila – dijo mirando las paredes y las fotos colgadas en ella, en varias figuraba la chica de cabello castaño que tenía adelante con un fresco pijama rosado de pantalón y blusa de tirantes.

- No siempre – dijo riendo sacando unas cajas con harina - ahí algunos días que todo esta tan desordenado que da miedo.

- No hablo de eso Meimi san – dijo con una sonrisa - es la esencia de su casa, usted y las personas que viven en ella la han llenado de ese espíritu calmado y liviano que esta incluso pegado a las paredes, yo puedo sentirlo.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón entonces… - dijo con una sonrisa propia, era un halago muy bonito después de todo y le alegraba saber que era verdad, en su casa siempre había habido alegría - mira tenemos mucha harina, ¿Qué te parece si preparamos hot cakes?

- Los desea Meimi san – dijo queriendo averiguar como conseguirlos.

- Oh si – dijo ella y se dio cuenta de que él seguro pensaba que los pedia como deseo – bueno, no de ese modo, en realidad quiero prepararlos, me he acostumbrado a que me des de comer y eso no esta bien.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad el joven genio.

- Bueno, tú no estarás aquí todo el tiempo así que no me podrás alimentar siempre – ella lo dijo sin pensar, una vez dicho, sintió algo de pesar, sacudió la cabeza aventando la aire ese sentimiento – además me haré una pequeña niña mal criada e inútil y no quiero eso.

- Como usted lo desee Meimi san.

Ella saco un par de enseres de la alacena para preparar la mezcla. "él no estará aquí todo el tiempo, es mas él ni siquiera esta aquí por su libre y propia voluntad después de todo" Meimi sintió al genio detrás de ella y recordó que teniéndolo cerca él podía leer todas sus emociones y no lo quería "aprovecha lo que tienes no pienses en el mañana" volteó a ver el chico que miraba todos los enseres en la barra de la cocina con curiosidad "que importa el tiempo solo gózalo"

- ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer jugo? – abrió de nuevo la nevera y miró, no, no había naranjas – cielos, no hay naranjas, podrías conseguirme algunas.

- ¿De donde las desea Meimi san?

- Oh, no es importante – dijo ella - solo naranjas, de donde sepas que son mas dulces.

- Bien, según se los híbridos de América son las mejores – frente a sus ojos el chico desapareció, en un solo parpadeo apareció de nuevo cargado con una canasta pequeña pero con muchas grandes y aparentemente dulces y jugosas naranjas – listo Meimi san.

- Eso si que es ser eficiente - gracias Daiki.

El chico miró a su alrededor y vio los enceres que había con curiosidad, dio con lo que buscaba. Meimi lo vio acercarse a la barra de la cocina con la canasta, imagino que las dejaría allí, fue su sorpresa al ver que presionaba el botón de encendido del extractor de jugo y empezaba a rebanarlas.

- Daiki…. – lo miró con verdadera curiosidad.

- Si Meimi san – dijo el tomando una de las mitades del aparato y poner la parte carnosa para que el aparato sacara su jugo.

- ¿Que es lo que haces? – seguía murando la naturalidad del chico en aquel trabajo

- Preparo el jugo – dijo él y se detuvo – si prefiere prepararlo usted esta bien.

- No yo solo…. – Daiki miró sobre su hombro, una estela de humo se empezó a levantar

- Meimi san, la masa se quema.

- Oh my….

La chica se apresuró y levantó el hot cake, estaba quemado por supuesto, "nee quizás inu se lo coma… hey espera un minuto Meimi, no te distraigas"

- Daiki, ¿como es que sabes hacer esto? – dijo apuntando al chico que seguía partiendo y sacando el jugo de las naranjas.

- Oh es un aparato muy simple – dijo y apago el aparato cuando tuvo suficiente jugo para una jarra - la marca no complicó mucho su mecanismo, imagino que debió ser muy económico, no es ningún problema.

- ¡Oye, que dices! insinúas que mi familia no compra cosas de calidad…. ¡Noooo, no te distraigas de nuevo! – dijo mas que para ella que para él – ¿cuando saliste por ultima vez de la botella?

- Esta mañana – dijo de lo más natural vertiendo el jugo en una jarra que había encontrado en una alacena, si, justo el necesario.

- No, no me refiero a eso – dijo un poco exaltada la chica, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que el genio fuera tan literal - sino de la ultima vez, antes de que yo te encontrara.

- Déjeme recordar – dijo concentrándose un momento – hace 100 años creo yo, llegue a conocer a un sujeto muy peculiar antes de entrar a mi botella… como se llamaba, tenía las ideas mas graciosas acerca de lo que significan los sueños…. Oh si Sigmund Freud, me hacia reír mucho.

- ¿Conociste a Sigmund Freud? – exclamó asombrada.

- Usted también Meimi san, - dijo con sorpresa – no, no lo creo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Bueno digamos que sus ideas llegaron mas lejos de lo que creerías, porque…. ¡Hey otra vez, no! – se regañó a si misma y su pequeño nivel de atención - oye, si has estado dentro de la botella todos estos años ¿Cómo es que sabes usar un extractor de jugo? hace 100 años definitivamente no existían.

- Bueno desde la botella podía mirar todo lo que pasaba en las sociedades. – dijo y un pequeño dejo de tristeza se vio en su mirada – las guerras, y las peleas que se formaron, quizás las mas tristes de la historia, de pronto la gente se volvió un poco… malvada – luego sonrió – también vi los adelantos de la ciencia y la tecnología y los demás cambios de las sociedades, el arte, la música.

- Aha – dijo sin querer indagar más en ello.

- Con tanto tiempo libre puede estudiar la mayor parte de las ciencias – continuo él sin darle demasiada importancia - de ciencias duras y blandas, de tecnología, por eso cosas como esta me son muy familiares, en teoría, en realidad nunca las había visto trabajar. Y hubo algunas cosas de las que no estudie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta sorprenderme. – dijo con una amena sonrisa, el corazón de Meimi salto solo una vez.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que no conoces?

- Pues – le dijo - las cosas mas interesantes creo yo, nunca he visto un televisor encendido, ni se como es un cine, cosas así.

- En serio – dijo entusiasmada.

- Solo los conozco en teoría.

- ¡Que bueno! – dijo casi saltando encima de él – yo puedo enseñártelos.

- Me alegraría mucho que lo hiciera Meimi san. – dijo mirándola de una forma que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Meimi se equiparó con la mermelada en el frasco que sacaba de la alacena

- Esta bien – dijo de pie y volteó "si, debo hacer mas hot cakes"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Papá tiene una colección, muy grande, escucha de todo, menos rock no le gusta, pero a mi si un poco, debes escuchar a Aikawa Nanase ella es genial.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa mirando los discos de su padre, cuando Daiki le había dicho que no conocía aun lo que era la música en compactos ella no pudo reprimirse a enseñarle.

- Estoy seguro que me gustara, si a usted le gusta – le dijo a la chica castaña sentada solo a unos centímetros de él, revolviendo los discos en el piso, de pronto se vio un minuto atrapado en la mirada chocolate de la chica. – la ultima música que escuche fue lo que ustedes llaman música clásica, había un compositor que tenía una canción particular con guitarras que me gusto mucho, te regalaba un sentimiento de… - había habido algo casi sexual en la motivación del autor de aquella melodía, no creía que ella lo entendiera - un buen sentimiento, que no era ni alegría ni tristeza como la mayoría de la música de esa época.

- ¿Cual era? – le preguntó - quizás lo conozco.

- Vera era una composición que no se si le dio un nombre, no supe mucho de música durante estos últimos 50 años…. Pero era un lugar en España, Aranjuez.

- Ya se cual es – dijo casi de un salto.

Revolviendo los discos en el piso, dio con uno con una portada negra y un director con una batuta relució, tomó el disco corrió a la caja negra frente a ellos y se llenó de luz. Daiki sabía que era un reproductor de discos, la tecnología láser leyendo la información en los discos llenos de muescas con información.

"Muescas de información" no, eso no era muescas de información, eso era música, la más limpia y pura música, como si hubieran encerrado a los músicos en un cuarto exclusivo para crearla dentro del aparato aquel, sin sonido de personas, ni distorsión del viento, ni nada parecido, solo las puras notas de las guitarras y un oboe flotando como humo alrededor de ellos.

Meimi vio contenta como el chico había avanzado cerca de las bocinas del reproductor como por instinto deseando escuchar mas cerca la música, empezó a subir el volumen disimuladamente y él se movió hacia atrás como si con su distancia modulara la intensidad que quería de la música, quedó sentado en cuclillas a su lado. Fue natural, su mano había quedado justo a su lado y ella se atrevió a tocarla, un primer instante de absoluta emoción la abrasó y después un sentimiento que ella no conocía del todo, un sentimiento algo…. voluptuoso… la recorrió como un escalofrió desde el centro de su pecho hacia atrás a su columna y de allí a todo su cuerpo. Lo miró, su pecho ascendía y descendía con calma inusitada y aun sonrisa surcaba su rostro, en ese momento Meimi deseo poder besarlo y….

El pensamiento quedo incompleto cuando la canción termino y empezó algún viejo alegro que ella no pudo identificar termino con la emoción de Daiki, lo soltó disimuladamente.

- Eso fue… - dijo ella frotando sus manos – emocionante, ¿verdad?.

- Si –dijo con una profunda mirada en sus ojos negros que lograba incluso intimidarla - mucho, gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

- De nada – dijo agachando su mirada y se levantó, esa mirada de plano la desconcertaba mucho – hay una cosa mas que quiero enseñarte espera aquí.

Daiki miró subir a la chica por las escaleras casi asustada, miró su mano, el calor de la palma de ella aun seguía encerrado allí, la cerró, quería conservarlo, con el otro sentimiento que él mismo había tenido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Listo?

- Si Meimi san.

La chica encendió el televisor, luces y circuitos electrónicos como sabía Daiki, reproducción imágenes.

Las imágenes eran tan vivas, el moviendo de las personas, y la voz de una mujer al fondo alta y armónica y una persona completamente conocida.

- Soy yo – dijo sorprendido cuando el chico de ojos negros salto a la pantalla.

- Si, bueno ese es Daiki Asuka Júnior – dijo la chica mirando a la pantalla y sin poder suprimir un ligero suspiro y siguió mirando.

El chico volteó con ella, toda la secuencia de imágenes y música pareció moverse a inusitada velocidad, le costó un minuto poder adaptarse al movimiento rápido de las imágenes, tres personas eran las que persistían, él, una chica de un traje blanco y una chica más, de cabello largo y cobrizo. Miró a su ama de reojo, esa chica de cabello cobrizo le lograba arrancar una mirada anhelante, quizás solo un poco mas que la que ponía sobre él.

- Deseo ser ella. – lo volteó a ver – eso deseo – luego se agachó un poco – bueno no ser ella en si, ella no es real tampoco, pero desearía ser como ella sabes.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo como la pegunta mas inocente.

- Es que la veo y de alguna manera, deseo lo que ella tiene – un pensamiento fugaz la hizo sonreír "ella te tiene a ti" – es muy ágil, tan bonita y le pasan todo el tiempo una serie de cosas divertidas que yo solo… bueno quisiera al menos poder parecerme un poco a ella.

- Meimi san…

- ¿No puedes? – dijo con preocupación.

- Oh claro que si – le respondió el joven genio enseguida - solo quería decirle que no necesita eso, para ser una persona como ella – dijo apuntando la pantalla y la joven pelirroja - ya lo es, además de que usted es tan hermosa por si sola.

- Bueno…. – "bueno él tiene razón, la misma Meimi Haneoka no tiene un genio embotellado verdad" sonrió al pensamiento… "hermosa…" – yo… aun así lo deseo ¿Harías eso por mi?

- Todos sus deseos son mis ordenes Meimi san – dijo con aun sonrisa y de pronto levantó su mano y la enredó en su cabello, ella se puso roja al instante – aunque echare de menos esto.

Se levantó de donde habían estado sentados en el piso, miró una vez mas el aparato electrónico de imágenes, la chica de cabello rojo, con aun sonrisa tranquila y unos ojos azul turquesa luminosos, el cambio seria tan drástico, pero estaba seguro que la haría muy feliz, toda su expectación rodeaba su cuerpo, pero no podía negarlo, de alguna manera extrañaría a su ama.

- Pida su deseo Meimi san.

- Si – dijo y el genio la tomó de las manos, ella cerró sus ojos y pensó en su deseo tal y como lo había formulado solo para ella. – deseo… poder ser como Meimi Haneoka, poseer todos sus atributos físicos, y sus habilidades, pero – Daiki la observó todo el tiempo, ese pero cambio su temperatura – conservar mi propia esencia y mi personalidad, que todas las personas que me conozcan o me hallan visto me reconozcan como la misma persona con esta nueva apariencia, y que este deseo pueda ser reversible cuando yo lo desee.

- Ese es su deseo Meimi san – dijo el chico que la miraba, no podía negar fascinado, había pensado en la forma de su deseo seguro con mucha calma.

- Si Daiki, ese es mi deseo.

- Bien.

Desde sus manos empezó a producirse un brillo que fue transmitiéndolo a todo el cuerpo de Meimi, el brillo empezó a cubrirla, una energía la iluminó, su cabello castaño empezó a flotar arriba en el aire, los volados de su piyama se levantaron en medio de la energía que la cubría. Meimi pudo ver de pronto todos los recuerdos de su vida, desde ese día en retroceso hasta su infancia, hasta donde ella podía recordar, sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba, la sensación entera de que su cuerpo se había mas pequeño, y perdía algunas proporciones estaba presente.

Daiki pudo ver claramente los cambios, la chica de cabello castaño se hizo ligeramente mas pequeña y algunas curvas en su cuerpo se desdibujaron un poco, dejando marcadas algunas nuevas, el color de su piel se hizo solo un poco mas castaño y la forma de su rostro, los gruesos labios que había admirado en un momento se empezaron a perder, su cabello empezó a hacerse mas largo y de un color cobrizo fulgurante, era hermoso si debía admitirlo, una vez que él vio terminada la transformación la energía empezó a menguar, el cabello de ella empezó a descender junto con la energía cayendo en hebras algo desordenadas sobre su espalda y su pecho, la pijama le quedaba algo grande ahora.

Meimi sintió como la energía que la cubría lentamente menguaba, sintió su cabello caer sobre su espalda, pesaba un poco mas, toda ella se sentía distinta.

No abrió los ojos, empezó a asimilar los cambios sufridos, todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si lo tuviera sumergido en el agua, no parecía caber en su propia piel.

- Hecho esta - el genio tomó una hebra gruesa de su cabello y lo puso enfrente - abra sus ojos Meimi san

Meimi abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeo un poco antes de atreverse a mirarse, subió su mano a la altura de su rostro, y miró su piel, solo un poco más morena, bajó su mirada su cuerpo, miró su pecho, era más delgado así que la pijama había alcanzado un nivel algo comprometedor, subió su camiseta con disimulo y conectó el movimiento de Daiki en su cabello, miró el grueso mechón de cobre.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – se llevó aun mano a la boca, su voz no era la misma, era la de Meimi

- Como la chica en la pantalla de luz.

- Quiero verme.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, a la mitad casi se cae, pisaba los talones del pijama. Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, tan aprisa como pudo se quitó la ropa, sabía que era una fascinación extraña, pero esa era la única manera de mirarse… desnuda.

Y se miró…

Casi se le fue la respiración al mirarse, su cuerpo entero mucho mas pequeño, piel morena clara, su cuerpo no eran tan proporcionado ya, sus senos eran un poco mas pequeños, al igual que su cadera era mas estrecha, y era mas baja de estatura, pero su cabello era hermoso, resbalaba hasta su cintura y sus ojos turquesa eran verdaderamente envidiables.

- Esta soy yo…

La resonancia de su voz, fue lo único que la hizo saber que no era ningún póster en la pared, ni nada por el estilo, esa figura que se reflejaba en el espejo era ella, se llevó una mano al rostro, se tocó, lo llevó a su cabello, era tan suave y tan fino, seguro por eso… abrió una gaveta, sacó un cepillo, una liga e hizo una elegante y larga coleta, esta quedo suspendida en su cabeza de una manera sumamente elegante, el cabello entero estaba cortado en capas, era por eso que la parte de arriba parecía mas abultada que la de abajo, como nunca se le había ocurrido eso. Movió el rostro de un lado a otro, la coleta la siguió.

- Su cabello es tan dócil con razón se acomodaba tan bien – rio divertida - oh vamos no se ve tan diferente de este modo, tonto detective, no podía ser tan difícil descubrirla.

Sonrió al reflejo en el espejo, ella sabía bien que el único motivo por el que Daiki no descubría a Meimi era por que Megumi Tachikawa no lo quería así.

Se enredó en una toalla para poder salir, fue a su armario y vio toda su ropa, eso era complicado, toda su ropa seguía siendo la misma.

- Ehmmm creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Daiki con esto. – miró todo su armario hasta dar una con una bolsa de vinil con la marca de una tienda en ella - pues creo que esto es lo único que me quedara por ahora.

Sacó la bolsa feliz del armario y se vistió.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daiki se había quedado mirando el televisor todo el rato que la ama había subido por las escaleras, se había tardado un poco ya, la historia siguió corriendo hasta donde el y la chica conversaban en la torre de un reloj.

- Asuka Júnior – dijeron de pronto a su espalda.

- Meimi san…

El chico miró a la pelirroja detrás de él, vestida como la chica en la pantalla de luz, de una corta falda tableada, una blusa blanca y una chaquetilla roja, peinada en aun elegante coleta dejando desenmarcados sus ojos azules que era lo que iluminaban toda su cara, no debía siquiera sentirla, toda su felicidad se reflejaba en sus irises celestes como pocas veces lo había hecho, en ese momento no supo si realmente llegaría a extrañar sus ojos chocolate, las turquesas en su mirada competían son suficiencia máxima.

La chica no dijo nada mas, solo se acercó mas a él y lo abrazó, peleando con las lagrimas que querían salir de ella; Daiki respondió igual la felicidad de su ama era casi sólida contra él.

- ¡Oh Daiki! ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

- No ha sido nada Meimi san – dijo abrazándola cálidamente – sus deseos siempre serán mis ordenes.

- CRACK -

- La chapa de la puerta – dijo ella en voz alta soltándolo en el acto, - ¡Oh my, mi papá!, ¡la función de la tarde!, ¡TÚ! – dijo como si todos los pensamientos estuvieran saltando en su cabeza a la vez – Daiki, Daiki, Daiki

El chico se volvió humo de nuevo, de nuevo atravesando el techo rumbo a la habitación de su ama. En ese momento la puerta se abrió por competo y entró su papá que cargaba un bolso grande de colores donde siempre tenía globos y demás cosas útiles para su funciones en una mano, y en la otra traía un pañuelo húmedo con el que se quitaba el maquillaje del rostro.

- Hola Meimi – dijo saludando a su hija sentada en la mitad de la sala con su conocido baúl rosado.

- Hola papi – respondió casi mecánicamente.

Su papá entró al cuarto de baño que había en la planta baja, como era su costumbre para quitarse todo el maquillaje. Meimi solo miró la puerta donde había desaparecido, él entro a la casa saludando a la perfecta extraña sentada en la sala y reconociéndola, después de un par de segundos, se levantó y caminó hacia el mueble en el extremo de la sala donde estaban todos los aparatos eléctricos y numerosos porta retratos, los miró todo, había algunos donde ella aun era muy pequeña y si allí estaba esa pequeña niña pelirroja que había visto solo un par de minutos antes en el espejo, en todas y cada una de las fotos.

- Tu mamá esta mucho mejor – dijo saliendo su papá del cuarto de baño con el rostro limpio ahora – solo se quedaría un par de días mas de cuarentena, la pase a ver antes de llegar a casa, deberías ver como me adora tu primo con este traje, sin el creo hasta me tiene algo de miedo.

- Que bueno papá, la extraño – atinó a responder.

- Oye, ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? – dijo mirándola inquisitivamente. Meimi se puso un poco nerviosa – por fin te has animado a estrenar el traje aquel que ganaste en la reunión, se te ve muy bien hija.

- Oh si – respiró de nuevo - gracias papi.

- No se porque decías que no te quedaba bien… eso me da una idea, con tu mamá enferma me he quedado sin asistente, me sería muy útil una chica tan linda como tú para hacerlo, te gustaría venir conmigo, después podríamos desviarnos a WcDonald ¿Qué dices?

- Claro.

- Bien solo me cambiare y nos vamos.

Meimi vio a su padre subir las escaleras, tomó todas las cosas que tenía tiradas en el piso y las puso en su lugar, sus discos e historietas en su baúl rosa y subió a su habitación, guardó todo de nuevo en su armario. Vio la botella roja allí escondida y la tomó llevándosela al pecho.

- Muchas gracias Daiki - puso un beso en la botella y la abrazó con cariño.

- ¿Estas lista Meimi? – dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, ya voy.

Guardó de nuevo la botella y salió de su casa junto con el elegante hombre de frac negro que llevaba un maletín de mago.

Solo tres cosas pasaban por su mente, su nueva apariencia, la forma que podría recompensar a su genio por eso y...

Ah si claro y que iba a ir a comer hamburguesas a WcDonalds Jumijumi.

_Fin capitulo 3_

_13 de febrero de 2012_

_12:44 am_

…

_**Nota de autora**: Como servicio a la comunidad otaku ¿Qué tiene en común, St tail, Ranma ½ e Inuyasha….? Si, todas las protagonistas han comido en WcDonald no me creen solo pongan un poco te atención jeje._

_**Por favor déjenme un review para saber si les ha gustado sip... gracias**_

_Shian shen_

_Mimi chan_


	5. Capitulo 4: Vida

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail son propiedad de la maravillosa e increíble Megumi Tachikawa… la amo solo por haber creado a Asuka júnior. Aclarado el punto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Genio Embotellado_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 4: Vida_**

**3:25 a.m.**

- Daiki… - la chiquilla de ahora cabello rojo y ojos azules y adormilados lo llamó una vez más con tanto sueño que los ojos se le cerraban.

- Dígame Meimi san – respondió con una completa concentración en lo que hacia.

- ¿No piensas dormir?

- Quisiera poder terminar de leer Meimi san. Duerma usted por favor.

- Está bien.

La chica se quedo allí y entrecerró los ojos para poder mirar al chico sentado en el piso alumbrado por la lámpara del buró. Había estado sentado allí toda la noche, el reloj en el aparto electrónico indicaba las 3:30 am. "Mejor será dormir un poco" se repitió a si misma para ya no escucharlo de él por tercera vez, cerro los ojos tratando reconciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Cuando había regresado de comer con su papá este le dijo que aun tenía una función de adultos a la que no podía llevarla así que tuvo oportunidad de pasar un rato más a solas en su casa y claro con su genio.

- Oye - dijo mientras terminaba finalmente de actualizar su armario, de nuevo toda su ropa era de su medida - y ¿Cómo es tu botella?

- No la puede ver Meimi san - dijo de la forma mas inocente.

- No hablo de eso Daiki – dijo aclarando - es decir, adentro, ¿Cómo es por dentro? te gusta vivir allí.

- Es de la misma forma afuera y adentro de barro – dijo con una sonrisa que ya no era nada inocente.

- Te burlas de mi verdad, Daiki – dijo con una ceja levantada.

- No es eso Meimi san – dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa, la verdad es que era una chica tan transparente que era fácil bromear - es solo que es difícil de explicar el como es, es algo… fuera de lo que parece, grande.

- Desearía poder verla – dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

- Si eso es lo que desea, puede hacerlo – dijo el joven genio.

- Llevadme – dijo tomándolo con un impulso de la mano.

- Bien Meimi san – dijo con una sonrisa por el gesto que tenia un gusto casi dulce – cierre los ojos y diga tres veces mi nombre.

- Daiki, Daiki, Daiki.

Presionó su mano y cerró los ojos emocionada, sintió una sensación cosquilleante y casi de flotar, luego de un segundo después piso tierra.

- Puede abrir los ojos Meimi san.

Abrió los ojos y miró asombrada a su alrededor, era una pieza enorme, ellos estaban de pie en lo que parecía un recibidor.

- ¡Kami!

Susurró mientras veía todo a su alrededor, todo parecía con un profundo toque chino. Los colores, dorados, verdes y marrones adornaban casi todo, en esa sala, a sus pies había una larga alfombra verde con el grabado de dos dragones blancos y dorado que peleaban entre ellos, a su derecha una sala pequeña de te, una mesa baja y sabutones color dorado sobre una alfombra mas verde de la que no distinguió mas que el grabado de un dragón; a la derecha un especie de sala donde solo había una pila enorme de cojines de varios colores, verdes, blancos, marrones y amarillos. Al fondo todo eran libros, toda la pared estaba llena de libros, y varios cómodos sillones algunos rincones con más cojines verdes. El genio la soltó y ella pudo recorrer, todo ese lugar era asombroso a primera instancia no se veía, pero cada lugar con asientos tenia una estructura especifica, en una había una columna que dividía dos secciones de la larga librería, una columna que parecía evidentemente romana, mas allá había una columna mas llena de detalles de querubines que parecía mas de una Europa mas moderna, recorrió toda la instancia, había estatuas desde los mas modernos diseños, hasta algunas estructuras que parecían incluso egipcias, cada rincón era como una muestra de una cultura especifica, todo acomodado dentro de un gran recinto chino, Europa, América, África, algunas de las mascaras de aborígenes le causaban algo de temor, alzo la vista solo para ver asombrada el techo todo el techo era como un enorme cono invertido donde había mas pinturas chinas, dragones, demonios, guerreros a todo su alrededor, y un segundo piso donde se podían ver mas libros.

- ¡Esto es enorme! – exclamó verdaderamente fascinada.

- Si lo es – dijo el tan acostumbrado al lugar que sintió deseos de tomar de nuevo la mano de su ama para compartir el sentimiento que ella tenía.

- Todos esos libros… - dijo la chica caminando y halló las escaleras – empezó a subir seguida de él, arriba como lo supuso eran mas libros y mas libros mas cojines para sentarse a leer y un barandal algunas estatuas de dragones verdes, lisos y brillantes, ella paso una mano por el llevando una capa de polvo - Son de… Jade.

- La mayoría de las piezas de arte son originales – respondió el la mayoría de las cosas las había conjurado con magia, pero algunas cosas, algunas estatuas y libros los había podido adquirir cuando sus invocadores no habían sido demasiado aprensivos y le habían dado determinada libertad.

- ¡Vaya! – hizo el mismo gesto en los libros – estos deben ser miles, quizá millones.

- Oh no solo son 1 955 747, aun no son los dos millones.

- ¿Los has leído todos? – preguntó asombrada por el solo número.

- Si Meimi san, he tenido mucho tiempo libre, los de abajo son algunos de mis favoritos.

- Vaya…

Ambos chicos siguieron recorriendo el lugar, era majestuoso arriba todo estaba dividido por ciencias de la conducta, de la naturaleza, de ciencias tecnológicas, de arte, libros y libros de poetas, dramaturgos y novelistas de todas las épocas, ella noto muchos títulos en japonés y chino y muchos otros de los que no conocía el idioma… todo eso parecía una especie de…

- ¿Te gusta este lugar Daiki? – preguntó con curiosidad

- No le parece a usted bonito – dijo al detectar algo en su tono de voz.

- Si, es muy hermoso, pero… - se detuvo.

- Lo se - dijo con una sonrisa amable - ¿A que le recuerda este lugar Meimi san?

- Pues todo es una especie de… – suspiró - templo, casi una biblioteca.

- Lo se – dijo mirando a su alrededor, los largos periodos de aburrimiento habían hecho de ese lugar un lugar para el confort mientras invertía su tiempo estudiando el mundo al que era llamado a veces, pero un lugar como donde ella vivía, el aura de las personas y las cosas vibrando de amor y de comunión… bueno - a veces me gustaría tener una casa como la suya, una casa que pareciera solo una casa, donde hubiera un espíritu calmo y tranquilo, donde hubiera la armonía de un hogar… ese sentimiento en el aire que las personas lo llenan, de alegría, de paz.

- ¿No tienes familia? – preguntó con naturalidad.

- Meimi san, recuerde que yo no soy… un ser humano – dijo con la misma calma de siempre - soy mas parecido a un espíritu, una esencia, nunca he tenido familia, he conocido a mucha gente, buena, las familias de mis amos, pero nunca he tenido una familia. No al menos de la forma en que los seres humanos la tienen, los demás genios… bien podría decirse que somos algo como… hermanos.

- Puedes… bueno – se sonrojó al decirlo, él podría mal interpretarlo pero tenía mucha curiosidad - ¿Puedes tener una pareja? ¿Casarte? ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?

- No Meimi san, no me he casado o tenido pareja – dijo sin poder despegarse un momento la emoción mas intensa que alguna vez alguien le había transmitido - pero si, puedo enamorarme, pero eso solo ha pasado una vez y…

- Y… - lo apuró ella.

- Hace muchos años me enamore de una dulce mujer y… - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- Y…

- Fue una dulce ama que me pidió poder ser digna de un caballero del cual esta enamorada pero de la cual no era merecedora – le explico - después de un tiempo ellos lograron enamorarse.

- Oh – exclamó con tristeza Meimi, no debió ser agradable dejar que la persona a la que amaba le pidiera ser importante o rica o lo que fuera que hizo por ella para que otro se quedara con ella.

- Pero eso pasa, ella tenia una emoción de amor demasiado grande, supongo que esa emoción de amor me embargo – de alguna manera sabia que no era un amor real, era solo una transmisión de amor - y… bueno de pronto note que me había enamorado, no podía sacar a mi ama de mis pensamientos

- Daiki...

Ella lo miró tan enternecida, eso era tan triste, además de estar prisionero en su botella, si era hermosa pero no evitaba que fuera una especie prisionero y cuando había amado no había podido ser correspondido. Una "persona" tan dulce, no importaba si no lo era, ella lo veía como si así lo fuera, tanto o quizás más que la figura que ahora portaba.

- Meimi san, ¿que piensa ahora? – pregunto intrigado por la expresión en su rostro.

- Oh nada, - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de inmediato - solo pensaba que te pareces mucho en realidad a la figura que portas, no se como pudieras hacer para parecerte mas.

- Si usted lo desea puedo intentarlo aun más.

- Oh no, - dijo enseguida - no quisiera en realidad que tú perdieras tu esencia por ello.

- Eso no pasara, solo pídalo por favor.

- ¿Por favor? – esta vez preguntó ella.

- Esta bien Meimi san – lo interpretó el - volvamos a su casa.

**5: 47 pm**

Meimi se levantó para ver a su genio con una de sus historietas en las manos, viendo con melancolía una última página, la misma figura por la que ella derramó mas de una lágrima al verla por primera vez, dos adultos con una dulce sonrisa sosteniendo las manos uno de otro, una anillo colocado en un dedo de ella.

- Fue un lindo final no lo crees – dijo tallándose el ojo derecho y con un bostezo.

- Si lo fue – la volteó a ver, él se había quedado sentado en ese lugar los últimos 5 minutos asombrado por la enorme cantidad de emoción que ella había dejado regada en esa pagina, alegría, tristeza, emoción, amor, tantas emociones.

- Yo puse la misma cara que tú al llegar al final – dijo solo un poco mas alerta, el sol ni siquiera había salido aun - me dio tristeza que la historia terminara, pero afortunadamente hay muchas historias de los fans.

- Por un momento pensé que el final no llegaría a ser feliz – dijo compartiendo con ella lo que había ido descubriendo de la historia, sabia que ella había sentido lo mismo, se sentía en cada pagina de los pequeños libros que podía jurar había ojeado miles de veces - cuando lo del espejo él se veía tan molesto.

- Si yo también lo pensé así, se veía molesto, y triste

- Y la villana – dijo un poco sorprendido - fue sorprendente, eso no pasa en la vida real.

- Lo se supongo que eso es lo que lo hace tan bonito – dijo sonriente.

- Gracias Meimi san – dijo cerrado la historieta por fin – lo he disfrutado mucho.

- De nada Daiki. – se sacó una de las sabanas que cubrían la cama y lo llamó – ven debes dormir un poco ya es muy tarde.

- Aquí… - dijo algo impresionado de que ella le hiciera lugar en su cama.

- Claro – dijo y palmeó en sus pies.

- Gracias Meimi san.

El chico se levantó del piso apagando la lámpara donde había estado leyendo y se acomodó a su lado en el final de la cama, no notó cuando dejó sus ojos cerrados y hecho un ovillo se quedo completamente dormido, la sensación de tranquilidad y paz en esa cama, producto de muchas noches tranquilas era una segunda sabana sobre él y durmió… y durmió.

**9: 00 am**

- Segura estas bien linda.

Su papá y ella estaban parados en la puesta de su casa, él se preparaba para partir al trabajo.

- Si papá

- Segura… - dijo mirando unas largas ojeras bajo los ojos azules de su hija - es que te ves algo cansada.

- Si estoy bien, solo me he deseado un poco algún gato maullaba mucho en mi ventana, quizás era Inu. – solo para si pensó "bueno si fuera Inu él no maullaría ladraría ahora".

- Que extrañó yo no lo escuche. Está bien hija, si puedes toma una siesta, no quisiera que por desvelos te empezaras enfermar, ¿Bien?

- Si, así lo haré.

- Tendré mucho trabajo hoy así que si quieres puedes ordenar algo sencillo de comer o preparar algo para ti ¿Bien?

- Si papá.

- Ok – dijo poniendo un beso en la frente de la pelirroja – cuídate, nos veremos por la tarde.

Su papá con traje de trabajo subió a su auto y partió. Meimi no necesitaba dormir, estaba llena de energía, se metió a la cocina, tomó cereal, frutas, leche, jugo y lo puso todo en una bandeja, había dejado al chico acostado en su cama durmiendo, con un poco de suerte aun lo hacia, quería poder despertarlo con un buen desayuno después de que él siempre le daba cosas ricas para comer era tiempo de recompensarlo.

"Suerte que no puse la leche en el cereal". Eran las 10 de la mañana, pero no importaba había tiempo, al subir a su habitación el chico de cabello negro aun seguía recostado en su cama, dormido pacíficamente, con lo poco que había conseguido de sueño no le era extrañó que durmiera de esa manera, durante como 20 min. Lo estuvo mirando dormir, en sus sueños mas locos había visto dormir a Daiki Asuka jr. varías veces pero esto, había algo distinto, no era como ver a Daiki, era como ver a otra persona, "bueno él no es Daiki, puede llamarse así, verse como él pero él es… es Akai" aun con todo y eso verlo dormido así no podía evitar el pensamiento que le encantaría poder rayarle la cara, no pudo evitar reprimir una risa divertida y bajamente sonora.

El genio empezó a abrir los ojos para poder ver dos cándidos y bellos ojos azules mirándolo muy de cerca.

- Ohayo

- Ohayo Meimi

"Me ha llamado solo Meimi" ella no pudo reprimir su alegría, sonriente le dijo a la cara.

- Quieres desayunar tengo cereal, leche, jugo y fruta.

- Eso se oye maravilloso – dijo mirando de cerca los cándidos ojos de su ama y diciéndose así mismo que era el quien debía ofrecerle cosas no ella a él… también pensando que esta vez lo haría con gusto

- ¿Cual es la diferencia entre un favor y un deseo Daiki? – dijo preguntando finalmente eso que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde conocerlo.

- Ah – dijo mientras se limpiaba con la lengua el sumo de naranja de arriba del labio.

- Ayer me hiciste pensar que pedir un deseo y pedir un favor es distinto – dijo mientras empezaba juntar todo en la bandeja y se sentaba a su lado esperando por su vaso – existe alguna diferencia en realidad.

- Bien Meimi cuando usted me pide un deseo yo estoy obligado a cumplirlo, esa es mi labor pero pedirme un favor es distinto no estoy obligado a hacerlo, yo decido si lo hago o no.

- Pero lo que hiciste fue pesado Daiki, no dormiste casi nada – dijo mirándolo cariñosamente.

- Fue un placer en realidad Meimi, yo haría lo que fuera por complacerla - dijo mientras ella tomaba de sus manos el vaso vació, esa sensación tan increíblemente cálida la recorrió de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? – dijo sin poder soltar sus manos.

- Solo pídalo.

- No dejes de llamarme solo Meimi – dijo con ternura.

- Está bien – dijo cada vez mas cerca de la chica, hechizado por la fuerza de atracción que ella ejercía en ese instante – Meimi.

Había tanta ternura en su tacto, un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante cuando puso sus manos en su espalda y ella recargó su frente sobre sus labios. El genio deseaba tanto que su ama no sintiera tanto amor por esa figura, tenía una sensación tan clara de que lo amaba que llegaba a confundirlo, todos sus actos, el calor de su cuerpo esa energía que lo cubría le dictaba que lo amaba y al mismo tiempo sabía que no era así, era solo la figura que portaba. Cuando ella subió su rostro y pudo sentir cerca la calidez de su aliento se olvido de lo demás, el tacto fácil y cálido de los labios de la chica pelirroja, en los suyos lo hacia perderse, era tan sencillo solo no pensar.

"Sabiamente debo dejar de besarlo o yo podría…. Solo debo dejar de besarlo así". Se decía a si misma viendo al joven de cabello negro que secaba la loza a su lado mientras ella lavaba, él se veía tan humano, y su figura le era tan atractiva, era difícil pensar que no era un humano, "Por eso él no se quedara aquí siempre, solo hasta que pueda cumplir mi deseo… aun así puedo intentar…"

- Daiki – lo llamó.

- Si, dígame Meimi – dijo colocando el último vaso limpio en la bandeja de escurrir.

- Me he estado haciendo una pregunta un par de días.

- Dígame su pregunta, - dijo solicito - si conozco la respuesta se la daré.

- Me preguntaba, ¿Puedes cumplir un deseo que yo te pida, pero para otra persona?

- Si usted me lo pide por supuesto que puedo – dijo con curiosidad.

- ¿Incluso si es para ti? – preguntó ella.

Daiki la miro atentamente "¿para mi?" casi podía preguntar con la mirada.

- Has hecho muchas cosas por mí y quisiera poder agradecértelo.

- ¿Agradecérmelo? – no entendía, él era su genio embotellado, era su labor complacerla, agradecer su trabajo, no lo entendía.

- Si, bueno solo si tú quieres

El genio no supo responder "un deseo para mi" nunca nadie le había ofrecido algo así

- Me gustaría que intentaras tener una vida como yo.

- ¿Una vida como usted?

- Si – dijo por demás entusiasmada – tú sabes, tener una casa, una familia, ir a la escuela, intentar tener una vida como una persona cualquiera ¿que dices? ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

- ¿Que si me gustaría intentarlo?

Ella de verdad era autentica en su propuesta, un hogar, una familia, justo como ella, un hogar… para él.

- ¿Vas a seguir respondiendo todas mis preguntas con las mismas preguntas? – dijo lo que parecía un poco irritada

- Que si voy… - reacciono a tiempo - Oh no Meimi.

- Ven conmigo.

La chica tomó al joven genio de la mano y salió con él de la casa, en la calle solo una persona que iba de paso los observo salir de la casa, caminaron solo un par de cuadras antes de llegar a una casa que tenía al frente un letrero de "se vende" y un número telefónico abajo.

- Mira, durante todo este año el señor Yanagawa ha intentado vender esta casa, pero no ha tenido mucha suerte pues tiene un par de problemas con la tubería y el gas pero esta en muy buenas condiciones, ven.

Lo tomó de nuevo con la mano y entraron a la casa vacía, era una casa muy sencilla, un recibidor, una sala enfrente, una cocina, un comedor y un segundo piso, las paredes color perla y los suelos de madera.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó emocionada.

- Mucho – dijo sintiendo la casa entera - es… una casa.

- Si es una casa, tú y una familia pueden vivir aquí todo el tiempo que tu quieras, me gustaría que lo intentaras - dijo y tomó al chico de las manos – creo que a ti te gustaría intentarlo, has hecho muchas cosas buenas por mi y me gustaría que pudieras tener algo a cambio, pero si no quieres solo dímelo, además si te aburres o no te gusta solo debemos revertirlo ¿Qué dices?, ¿Te gustaría?

De la nada la chica había sido abrazada suavemente, un sentimiento que pudo calificar solo como enternecimiento. La recorrió.

- Me gustaría mucho Meimi, muchísimo. – dijo sin poder ocultar su energía que era de inmediato copiada por ella.

- Hagámoslo – dijo la chica con alegría.

- Si hagámoslo.

La chica no tardó ni un segundo en separarse y sacarlo de una mano de la casa, se quedaron parados en el porche, lo tomó entonces de ambas manos y cerró los ojos preparándose para pedir su deseo.

- Deseo… - tomó un profundo aliento antes de seguir – que tú puedas crear una familia como tú la desees para que vivas con ella en esta casa, con la respectiva remuneración al dueño por ella, que puedas venir al colegio conmigo para intentar tener una vida común y corriente conmigo… que este deseo pueda revertirse en el momento que tú lo desees. - Finalizo el deseo e hizo un guiño.

- ¿No quieres agregar nada más?

- Es perfecto así – dijo enternecido.

- Bueno eso es lo que deseo.

Él cerro los ojos también, de nuevo ese brillo intenso los cubrió a los dos, una energía cálida y poderosa los baño, lo que pareció solo segundos, después cesó, y ambos pudieron abrir los ojos para mirarse la cara.

- Hecho esta.

En ese mismo instante la puesta de la casa se abrió para descubrir a los dos adolescentes en la puerta, Meimi miró a la persona que había abierto la puerta y quedo asombrada, la misma camisa blanca en pantalones de vestir grises, el mismo rostro de ojos negros, pelo oscuro y ligero bigote, el aroma de cigarrillo en él.

- Daiki quieres venir a ayudar, aun hay mucho que desempacar – el hombre le dijo al genio con total naturalidad, noto entonces que su hijo estaba con una persona – Oh konichiwa.

- Konichiwa – dijo suavemente, era él detective Asuka, el padre de Daiki, el mismo personaje que vivía en la historia, parado delante de ella, él había usado el mismo personaje del padre de Daiki para hacer su propio padre, "Mei reacciona" – Irasshaimase (bienvenido) – dijo haciendo una amable reverencia, Daiki observando sus gestos – mi nombre es Sakamoto Meimi, mucho gusto en conocerlo.

- Muchas gracias Sakamoto san – dijo e imitó la reverencia – yo soy el detective Asuka, confío en que mi hijo ya se habrá presentado a si mismo.

- Oh si Asuka jr. lo ha hecho ya.

- Me alegra este hijo mío a veces es un tanto descortés – dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del chico que se veía por demás confundido – gustas pasar, esta un poco desordenado pero podemos ofrecerte un taza de té.

- Oh quiero dar molestias.

- Oh es ninguna molestia – insistió - nosotros ya preparábamos un poco, será un placer invitarte.

- Gracias – dijo con una amable sonrisa, volteó a ver al chico y pensó con intensidad "sígueme" - me guías Asuka jr.

- Por supuesto Sakamoto.

Ella sonrió en complicidad pesar de parecer confundido aun él había podido seguir la guía de os recién vecinos. Entraron a la casa, las cajas de cartón apiladas, y los muebles desordenados dieron guía de la reciente mudanza, en ese momento una mujer joven de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes salió de la cocina con una bandeja y tres tazas de té, Meimi miró asombrada él había creado una mamá, era una mujer muy bella pero que definitivamente no conocía.

- Ella es mi esposa – dijo el detective Asuka presentando a la bella mujer quitándole la bandeja de las manos.

- Mucho gusto – dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia y con melodiosa voz – mi nombre es Asuka Chihiro.

- Mucho gusto Asuka san – dijo saliendo de su asombro e hizo una reverencia mas - mi nombre es Sakamoto Meimi.

- Oh solo llámame Chihiro, así podré llamarte Meimi, esta bien Meimi chan.

- Si, Chihiro san. – dijo con una sonrisa, era una mujer tan dulce.

El detective Asuka le ofreció una taza de té a su lado.

- Tu familia es tan bella Daiki.

Había bebido te con ellos y escuchado una historia normal de una joven familia mudándose por un puesto de trabajo en la pocilicia local, Daiki había creado toda una historia que justificara la presencia de su familia y él allí, era increíble. Despues del te y ayudar a poner algunas cosas en su lugar había dejado que el joven genio la acompañara a la puerta.

- No mas que la suya Meimi – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- A partir de mañana iras al instituto conmigo – dijo emocionada - sé que no te hace falta con la cantidad de cosas que has estudiado, pero conocerás a muchas personas y seguro será muy divertido.

- Estoy seguro de eso Meimi – dijo él.

- Mañana temprano vendré por ti, así que esta listo a tiempo – dijo bajando los escalones de la entrada de su nueva casa - ya quiero ver la cara de todos en especial de… bueno no importa, hasta mañana Daiki.

- Hasta mañana Meimi – dijo siguiéndola, ella estaba tan llena de entusiasmo que lo atraía, aun no podía terminar de entender que no volvería a la botella en algún tiempo.

Meimi se acercó a él para poder despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla, agradecimiento la acarició como un guante.

- Gracias Meimi – dijo antes de que ella se alejara.

- No ha sido nada.

Así en medio de un sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa y caminó a su casa siendo seguida por un par de ojos negros aceitunados, una vez se perdió dentro de nuevo a su casa y con su familia… su primera casa y su primera familia.

_Fin capitulo 5_

_14 de febrero de 2012_

_1:19 am_

_..._

_**nota de autora**: nadie puede decir que los olvido, por algún motivo que no termino de entender sigo recibiendo reviews de personas que me siguen pidiendo esta historia asi que solo tengo que decir._

_Agradezcan con reviews_

_shian shen_

_Mimi chan_


	6. Capitulo 5: Escuela

Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**GENIO EMBOTELLADO**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 5: Escuela.**

Meimi salió temprano ese día de su casa, caminó dos calles para encontrar a una joven mujer en un jardín arrodillada en el piso, colocando lo que parecían ser geranios en la tierra.

- Ohayo Chihiro san – saludo con alegría la joven pelirroja.

- Oh muy buenos días Meimi chan – dijo la mujer dejando su trabajo un momento.

- ¿Se encuentra Asuka Jr. en casa? – era algo extraño preguntar, después de todo eran las 7: 00 de la mañana y a donde podría ir sin que ella lo supiera de antemano, pero lo común era preguntar ¿cierto?

- Oh si, esta agregándose seguramente arriba – dijo la joven mujer - su papá lo llevara al instituto hoy ¿Gustas pasar?

- Oh no, será mejor si le espero aquí entonces – dijo con una sonrisa y agregó - ¿Quiere que le ayude?

- Oh Meimi chan, pero ensuciaras tu uniforme.

- No se preocupe – dijo y se agachó al lado de la joven mujer, soltó su bolso y se dispuso ayudar - será un placer ayudarle.

- Gracias Meimi chan.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, el hombre con un eterno cigarrillo en la boca y el chico de ojos negros aceitunados que lo seguía de cerca con un portafolio negro, salían por ella.

- Ohayo, detective Asuka, - dijo e hizo una reverencia, después miró dulcemente al genio – ohayo Asuka Jr.

- Ohayo Sakamoto.

- Ohayo Sakamoto san – respondió también el detective - ¿Vas tan temprano al instituto?

- Oh – respondió la joven chica colocando en su lugar una de las flores de las cuales estaba sembrado - en realidad como Asuka jr. no conoce al pueblo quería saber si quería que le enseñara como llegar al instituto.

- Oh eres muy amable Sakamoto san – dijo con agradecimiento el hombre dando una calada a su cigarrillo - en realidad hoy mismo estaba pensando en llevarlo a inscribirse, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

- Oh es muy amable de su parte Detective Asuka – dijo sonriente – muchas gracias.

- Ven entonces

La chica se levantó del piso, sacudió su falda y tomó su bolso, e hizo una reverencia más a la mujer arrodillada en el piso.

- Que tenga un buen día Chihiro san.

- Tú igual Meimi chan – dijo con una afable sonrisa, luego miró a su esposo y su hijo - que tengan muy buen día. – agregó para ellos la mujer con el geranio rojo en la mano, su esposo se acercó a ella y puso un dulce y delicado beso en la boca – konichiwa koibito

- Konichiwa Ai

Meimi no pudo menos que sonrojare por la cantidad de amor que había en el aire "yo sabía que los papas de Asuka debían parecerse a los de Meimi", el detective camino al auto y abrió la portezuela derecha de la parte trasera.

- Adelante Sakamoto san – la invitó.

- Arigatou.

Los dos chicos subieron al auto y se puso en marcha. El trafico era muy ligero había poca gente en la calle aun, la hora pico empezaría hasta dentro de poco mas de media hora.

- Solo espero que no haya problemas con el registro de Daiki – comento el detective Asuka con un entrecejo preocupado - he buscado sus papeles por todos lados y simplemente no los he podido encontrar – abrió la ventanilla y encendió otro cigarrillo, Meimi se preguntó que marca sería y porque no tenía un olor en si muy fuerte – seria un verdadero problema si los hubiésemos perdido en la mudanza.

- Oh estoy segura que los encontrara, de hecho, eso es que deseo. – dijo mirando a los ojos glaucos del joven a su lado.

- Gracias Sakamoto san – dijo el detective ignorando un leve destello mágico detrás de él.

- Simplemente increíble, no pudo creer que todo se halla quedado en el auto – dijo el detective caminando por el pasillo de la escuela con dirección a la dirección, dos chicos le seguían.

- Esas cosas pasan – dijo Meimi - lo importante es que pudo encontrarlos.

- Es verdad.

- Hey Asuka jr. ¿Quieres venir a ver el instituto conmigo? – dijo animada la chica - faltan como 30 min. mas para que empiecen las clases, vamos.

- Ve Daiki, - dijo el hombre frente a ellos - yo estaré aquí haciendo este trámite.

- Bien oyashi.

En el momento que los dos chicos se alejaban, el detective era atendido por una joven secretaria, que lo paso a la dirección para poder inscribir al joven Daiki Asuka Jr.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Le pregunto con curiosidad la chica una vez que estuvieron solos.

- Muy bien – dijo el joven sin poder evitar sonreír – ha sido muy extraño, no me acostumbro al hecho de que "mamá", me haya despertado hoy en la mañana, que hubiera un desayuno esperando abajo, o que me hubiera mandado a mi a despertar a "papá".

- ¿Que hiciste? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – fuiste a su cuarto y le gritaste: Oyashi.

- Precisamente – dijo él – ¿Cómo lo supo Meimi?

- Digamos – respondió con una amplia sonrisa solo de imaginarlo - que eso es algo que solo Daiki Asuka Jr. hubiera hecho jeje.

Los chicos siguieron caminando, por el pasillo ella mostrándole los diferentes salones, el de artes, el de música, la escuela no era muy grande, pero había varias cosas que ver, estaban a punto de salir con ella las canchas cuando…

- Meimi chan…

Meimi empezó a voltear a todos lados viendo de donde venia esa voz, por supuesto que la conocía, cuando vio a la chica de largo cabello negro con luces rojas acercándose a ellos.

- Konichiwa Kikyou chan – la peliroja saludo a su mejor amiga, sorprendida de nuevo por que no encontrara nada extraño en su nueva apariencia.

- Konichiwa Meimi chan ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo? – dijo acomodándose el cabello de una forma coqueta.

- Claro – dijo e instintivamente lo tomó de la mano, Daiki casi brinco ante la repentina cesación de celos, no con intensidad, y con una sensación de amistad mezclada en ellos, no por él si no por la chica. – Daiki, ella es Kikyou, Kikyou él es Daiki.

- Mucho gusto – dijo amablemente al ver el gesto algo celoso de su mejor amiga – ¿Daiki…?

- Daiki Asuka Jr., mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo su mano y la chica la tomó, con confusión y sorpresa.

- ¿Daiki Asuka Jr? – repitió sin creérselo del todo.

- Si – respondio él - ese es el nombre que me dieron.

La chica lo soltó de la mano al chico y miró a su amiga con una cara "Naaaa no es cierto" que no debía ser un genio para adivinarla.

- Si Kikyou, - dijo adivinando lo que pensaba - Daiki Asuka Jr.

La chica miró con detenimiento a Daiki, le dio una vuelta competa observando al chico.

- Cielos Meimi ni en tus sueños mas salvajes – dijo realmente divertida - la misma ropa, el mismo cabello, ojos, piel, podría aportar que la misma estatura ¿Qué signo zodiacal tienes?

- ¿Signo zodiacal? – hizo cuentas del mes del año y de los signos zodiacales estelares en una fracción de segundos - Leo.

- Oh my, el mismo signo zodiacal – dijo aun mas sorprendida - esto es grande.

- Lo se – dijo Meimi con una sonrisa luminosa.

- Oye no crees que en algún momento Megumi Tachikawa no los haya conocido a ambos – dijo la chica de cabello negro - bueno tú eres idéntica a Meimi Haneoka y él, ¡Cielos! pero que tengan incluso el mismo nombre, es demasiado.

- Jeje quien sabe – dijo rascándose la cabeza - quizás así fue y nunca nos dimos cuenta.

- Caray que suerte la tuya, quien te iba a decir que el chico de tus sueños se iba a presentar solo un día en tu escuela.

- Y es mi vecino – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

En medio de esa platica entraron al salón, Kikyou ya le estaba aconsejando que pidiera regalías por tener la imagen de la famosa serie, estaba tan entretenida platicando son su amiga que no notó que una persona mas entró en el salón, pero Daiki si, una energía caliente pero que para él fue molesta entró y se acercó a su ama.

- Buen día Sakamoto.

Meimi volteó y vio a ese chico de ojos negros detrás de él, hizo una mueca molesta y contesto.

- Buen día Nakashima – dijo con frialdad.

- Tan hermosa hoy como todos los días. – dijo cordialmente el chico, demasiado cordialmente.

Ella se movió un poco incomoda junto al chico de cabello negro aceitunado.

- ¿Sakamoto Meimi? – una secretaria la llamó en la puerta – puede llevar al joven Asuka jr. a la dirección, su papá ya se retira.

- Si - lo tomó de la mano – vamos.

Caminó a la puerta de la mano del chico y premeditadamente se quitó una liga que le sujetaba el cabello, calló, como una cascada en su espalda, ella sintió como el chico que la acababa de saludar se le quedaba mirando, y salió del salón, Daiki sintió la sensación de triunfo y reto que ella había tenido en ese instante y algo en su pecho se revolvió, no entendía aun porque.

Mientras tanto adentro del salón algunos chico más habían entrado, así que ese chico se acercó a otro, se sentó sobre la paleta de una butaca y saludó.

- Oye Hyouga – dijo el chico sin apartar el nombre de la entrada, tal parecía que esperaba que alguien mas entrara.

- Si Tenshi – respondió su amigo.

- ¿Recuerdas por qué termine con Meimi?

- Oh, no me dijiste que te gustaban mas las… - el chico se detuvo a la mitad de la oración – oye si es cierto, no me dijiste que te gustaban mas las pelirrojas, terminaste con ella cuando Nahomi se tintó el cabello ¿Por qué?

- Acabo de preguntarme lo mismo – dijo guardando en su memoria esa Meimi radiante y llena de seguridad que acaba de salir, porque no tenía ninguna imagen de ella así antes, no podía entenderlo – pero no te parece que hoy Meimi ha llegado más bella que nunca.

- Que no te escuche Nahomi – le dijo con sorna su amigo.

- No me importa – dijo y bajó de la butaca para ir a su asiento, el profesor llegaba ya – ya me aburrí de eso.

Los chicos fuera de el salón caminaban en el pasillo, ella iba disfrutando de su pequeña victoria personal al imaginar la mirada de Tenshi sobre ella, eso le enseñaría que no todo debía juzgarse por su apariencia, Daiki seguía sosteniendo su mano, poco antes de llegar a la dirección se atrevió a preguntarle a su ama.

- ¿Qué… Qué fue lo que sentí, Meimi san? – dijo algo tímidamente.

"¿Meimi san?" volteo a verlo y entonces notó que aun lo tenía de la mano "diantre" lo soltó enseguida

- Lo siento Daiki, - se disculpo apenada - no fue mi intención.

- ¿Que fue? – repitió enseguida por la sensación tan oscura, nunca había sentido algo así proveniente de su ama.

- No se… no se como explicarlo – dijo agachando su mirada, él no debía sentir eso.

Estaban muy cerca de la dirección, así que cuando la puerta se abrió y el detective Asuka salió de la oficina los vio enseguida.

- Bien Daiki, me dijeron que puedes quedarte desde ahora si gustas, como han visto que conoces a Sakamoto y aun hay cupo libre tomaras clase con ella.

- Me alegro – dijo sin ninguna emoción.

- Solo deberás tomar un examen de recuperación por el tiempo que no has estado aquí – le explicó.

- Sakamoto Meimi – salió el director con un traje café y lentes trayendo unos documentos – lleve al joven Asuka jr, a su salón, y de este documento a su profesor - le extendió la carpeta que llevaba y volteó a ver al joven a su lado extendiéndole la mano – bienvenido Asuka san

- Gracias – respondió igual que antes.

- Nos vemos en unas horas hijo – se despidió con un gesto el detective.

- Hasta luego, Oyashi.

Su papá se fue y el director volvió a su oficina, ellos empezaron a caminar delante rumbo al salón, seguro el profesor ya había llegado. Ella no lo volvió a tomar de la mano y se puso la liga que antes tenía sostenido su cabello dejándolo en una coleta baja en su espalda, él la siguió callado, con algo rumiándole el estomago, pero no podía decirle nada… después de todo ella era la ama.

- Daiki – se detuvo antes de llegar al salón.

- Dígame.

- Te lo explicare en el receso ¿está bien? – quiso tomarlo de las manos esperando su permiso.

- Como usted lo desee Meimi san – dijo diligente el joven a su lado.

- Te pedí que me dijeras solo Meimi – dijo apesadumbrada

- Eso fue solo un favor Meimi san – le respondió el joven.

- Lo entiendo – dijo acongojada le dio la espalda otra vez y tomó el pomo de la puerta - lo haré porque así lo deseo, pero si no quieres escucharme esta bien… - abrió la puerta y él sintió un frio intenso alrededor de ella – me molesta que me trates como si yo solo fuera tu ama, por un momento pensé que podíamos ser amigos.

"¿Amigos?" la vio empujar la puerta y entró, el chico tardó un segundo en seguirla, cuando estaba adentro, Meimi ya le había dado los documentos al profesor y este lo llamó a su lado, no podía hablarle ahora. Tenía que esperar.

Daiki Asuka Jr.

Eso estaba escrito en el pizarrón con tiza blanca y el chico estaba parado al lado del profesor mirando a todos, tomando la misma posición que había visto tomar a Lina Takamiya en la historia que tanto le gustaba a su ama, así debía comportarse ¿No es así?

Todos sus compañeros lo miraban con mirada curiosa, el curioso chico de traje negro, el nombre a algunos les resultaba un tanto familiar, y los comentarios sobre el chico salido de los mangas ya corrían entre las chicas del salón.

- Él es Asuka Júnior Daiki acaba de llegar de Okinawa y empezara a tomar clase con nosotros – lo presento en voz alta el profesor - sean amables con él ¿Quiere decir algo Asuka san?

- No profesora, gracias – dijo amablemente.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pegunta para su compañero? – varias manos se levantaron – diga su pregunta Utada san.

- ¿En serio te llamas Daiki Asuka Jr? – dijo la chica con ojos brillantes, su curiosidad era casi palpable aun a un metro de distancia de él.

- Ese es el nombre que me dieron – dijo con una sonrisa que no podía dejar de ser casi sexy

- Wow y yo pensaba que los chicos perfectos no existían – dijo con mas manos sobre sus mejillas recargando los codos en la paleta de la butaca.

Meimi puso una mirada pesada sobre la chica que no paso desapercibida para Daiki, ella era muy extraña.

- Bien Asuka san – se dirigió a él, el profesor - puede tomar asiento, detrás de Sakamoto san, puede levantar por favor su mano…

- No se preocupe, yo conozco a Sakamoto profesor – le respondió a su vez - es mi vecina.

Todo mundo volteó a ver a la chica, era la vecina de este lindo chico. Al pasar por el pasillo a su lugar todos lo miraron, varias emociones de incertidumbre, placer, deseo y una muy intensa de coraje, y otra de deseo enorme se pusieron a su alrededor, y la de su ama, la tristeza era casi un golpe cuando llego a su lugar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La campana de descanso sonó, todos empezaron a levantarse para ir por algo de comer menos Daiki y Meimi.

- Daiki – lo abordó enseguida apenas estuvieron solos en el salón.

- Dígame Meimi san.

- Quiero explicarte – dijo casi suplicante - déjame hacerlo, te lo pido.

- ¿Lo desea Meimi san? – dijo como si acatara uno de sus deseos.

- No – dijo mirándolo con congoja – te lo pido, por favor.

- Bien.

Ambos chicos salieron y fueron a un jardín atrás de las aulas de 3 grado, casi nadie se movía a ese lugar para comer.

- Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo la chica de ojos azules – olvide por completo que te tenía de la mano.

- ¿Que fue lo que sentí Meimi san? – dijo aun intrigado.

- Veras – dijo y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol grande que había allí – ¿recuerdas a Nakashima, el chico que me saludó cuando hablábamos con Kikyou en la mañana.

- Si.

- Bien, él fue…fue mi novio – dijo cohibida de tener que decírselo a él – él me gustaba mucho, bueno solo algunas cosas de él, pero al conocerlo y tratarlo bien, me di cuenta que era una persona muy superficial, terminó conmigo por la cosa mas tonta. – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo seriamente.

- Solo me dijo que le gustaban más – dijo tomando en sus manos un mechón de su cabello y le sonrió – las chicas pelirrojas.

Daiki notó entonces el movimiento, como ella había soltado su cabello, se lo mostraba a ese chico, ¿Acaso lo hacia por que quería volver a él?, no, el sentimiento que hubiera tenido entonces hubiera sido diferente.

- Yo solo quise mostrarle que ahora soy lo que él quiere pero que nunca va a tener – siguió explicándole, ahora que se lo decía a él se sentía verdaderamente tonta - fue muy sucio conmigo, apenas y una de nuestras compañeras se tiñó el cabello de ese color, rompió conmigo y se fue con ella, ese mismo día, me sentí muy humillada... – lo miró con culpa - lo siento de veras, tú no tenias por que sentir esa sensación de mi, no he sido justa.

- No se preocupe Meimi, solo me sentí un poco confundido

Meimi lo tomó de las manos, un sentimiento tibio y al mismo tiempo triste se coló por la piel del joven genio, vio los ojos llorosos de la chica frente a él, de pronto se sintió mal por el pesar de su ama. Quería hacer algo para que ella se sintiera mejor.

- Discúlpame. – dijo mirándolo con ternura

- No se preocupes Meimi – dijo y se acercó a ella, de una forma muy muy leve puso un delicado beso en sus labios, apenas como una caricia, se separo y solo quedo unos centímetros lejos de la bella y sonrojada chica. Sintió la calidez, y la alegría regresando a ella, si, sabia que eso la haría sentir mejor – es agua bajo el puente.

La calidez de sus manos y su suave sonrisa fue suficiente para hacerle saber que su ama estaba ya en paz.

- Me muero de hambre – dijo Meimi por fin rompiendo el ambiente denso que había habido entre ellos.

- ¿Quiere algo en especial?

- ¿Crees que pudieras conseguir un poco de Nikuman de cerdo? – dijo tímidamente - por favor.

- Sus deseos – dijo chasqueando los dedos y una caja de madera quedo en medio de su cabeza – son mis órdenes.

Mientras en otro punto alejado de la pareja.

- Nahomi. – el chico encontró a la chica que tanto había estado buscando, sola en el salón con un emparedado y un jugo cómodamente instalada, unas largas y claras piernas en la paleta de la butaca del fondo

- Si – dijo la chica de cabello rojo y ojos color verde sentada en su escritorio con las piernas sobre la paleta de la butaca, tomando un jugo. – dime mi amor.

- Tengo que… - empezó a decir con una fingida timidez.

- Lo se, quieres terminar ¿cierto? – dijo con una cómoda sonrisa mordiendo el emparedado.

- Si.

- Oh que bueno que tú lo dices primero, ya me había aburrido bastante de esto. – dijo y tomo uno de los mechones de su cabello corto entre sus manos – además ese tinte esta arruinando mi cabello.

- ¿Sin resentimientos? – preguntó el chico.

- Sin resentimientos Tenshi – dijo y se sentó correctamente, cruzando las piernas. Nahomi Tomo era una de esa chicas que tenían la feminidad marcada en cada gesto, como el de doblar las piernas – por lo que veo además, tú ya esas de nuevo de casería.

- ¿Tan obvio soy? – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Mas de lo que imaginas – dijo con el mismo tipo de sonrisa - pero no pensé que fueras los que cae dos veces con la misma piedra.

- Bueno – dijo divertido - Yo tampoco.

- Bien, no me queda más que decir que – dijo y se levantó para extenderle la mano - feliz casería mi amor.

- Supongo que no es solo para mí – dijo tomando su mano - veo que el "nuevo pez" te ha dejado impresionada.

- Pues si – dijo y recordó al chico recién llegado, las miradas celosas de Meimi – puede decirse que si.

- En ese caso feliz casería para ti también mi amor.

- Gracias.

Así, de la forma mas política terminaron su noviazgo con un último beso en los labios, listos para la nueva casería. Mientras los otros chicos ajenos a los nuevos planes que tenían ambos chicos para ellos compartían la comida en medio de risas y reconciliación.

Y ahora… ¿Qué va a pasar?

_Fin capitulo 5_

_Reedicion: 17 de febrero de 2012_

_6:27 pm._


	7. Capitulo 6 Caseria

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GENIO EMBOTELLADO**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 6:**_

_**Casería**_

La flor era bellísima, los pétalos apenas abriéndose y el aroma era fresco, como recién cortada, la sostuvo en su mano y la examinó atentamente, sus ojos azules se llenaron de rojo, el aroma delicado de la rosa roja en sus manos subió por sus fosas nasales y de sus labios nació.

- Y… ¿Qué demonios es esto? – dijo verdaderamente confundida.

- Una rosa, Meimi san.

Meimi casi miró con enojo al chico a su lado que cargaba su saco sobre su hombro, su gesto tan parecido al chico de los mangas la hizo temblar ligeramente.

- Ya que se es una rosa Daiki – dijo la chica de largo cabello rojo - lo que me pregunto es, ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No Meimi san – dijo llevándole la contraria, en realidad solo por divertirse - usted pregunto ¿Qué era?, no ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Todo te lo tomas de forma tan literal Daiki – le reclamo la joven con un poco de impaciencia.

Meimi y Daiki empezaban a enfrascarse en una pequeña discusión sobre la retórica de su oración, cuando Kikyou apareció en la puerta, entró si prestar mucha atención y después de haber dejado sus cosas en su lugar se acercó.

- Ohayou – saludó cerca de ellos y solo entonces la notaron – Daiki y Meimi.

- Oh Ohayou Kikyou - respondieron los dos chicos.

- ¡Que ternura! – dijo Kikyou arrebatando la flor de las manos de la chica de ojos azules – Oh Daiki es una flor tan bella, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

- No he sido yo – respondió con sencillez el joven genio.

- Oh… eto… yo no lo sabía – dijo esperando no entrar en la discusión de un mal entendido - y entonces ¿De dónde salió?

- Es lo mismo que yo me preguntaba – respondió Meimi.

- No Meimi, - dijo el joven a su lado - tú preguntabas ¿Qué diablos era?

- Oh ya olvida eso Daiki – dijo por fin dándose por vencida - y no dije "diablos" dije "demonios".

Un chico de ojos negros miraba con discreción desde la puerta para no ser descubierto, a los chicos que seguían discutiendo adentro, y a Kikyou casi hacia el "me quiere no te quiere" con su rosa. No notó una figura estilizada que se paró a su espalda hasta que se recargó en la pared y se asomó dentro para ver que veía el chico. El chico volteó a ver quien era y se tomó con dos intenso ojos verdes y una cabellera corta y rubia.

- Buen movimiento Tenshi – dijo y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla –una flor cursi, para una niña cursi.

- Gracias, supongo – dijo con una media sonrisa – olvidaba lo bien que luces de rubio Nahomi

- Yo también – dijo cepillando con sus dedos el cabello sobre sus hombros.

- Pero ¿Qué hay si a tu pez le gusta más el señuelo color de rojo?

- Te aseguro querido – dijo y pasó una mano por su barbilla y le guiñó un ojo – que este señuelo será mucho más apetitoso que cualquiera.

La campana sonó pronto y todos empezaron a entrar a clase, Daiki había sido llamado a la dirección para su examen de validación, y en eso paso la mayor parte de la mañana, tocaron para el descanso y él no apareció, Meimi quiso esperarlo pero se vio jalada por Kikyou que quería enseñarle la ultima pócima de amor que había comprado esa mañana, y ella a regañadientes la siguió, después de todo él tardaría aun mucho, un examen como ese no debía ser fácil.

Lo que olvido Meimi es que el genio había pasado virtualmente estudiando los últimos 100 años dentro de su botella, así que un examen de secundaria era prácticamente pan comido.

Casi enseguida de que el timbre del descanso sonó, el chico de ojos negro aceituna salió del despacho del director, rodó su cuello de un lado a otro, hacia mucho que no ponía a prueba sus conocimientos, se sorprendió un poco que en las ciencias más duras los adelantos no habían sido muchos, pero los idiomas se habían transformado, el ingles moderno le causo un par de problemas, pero sabía que en lo demás había estado bien, lo había hecho todo a mano, si hubiera usado algún poder para poder redactar o responder seguro su examinador se hubiera asustado, además imagino que Meimi no estaría muy complacida lo que ella quería era regalarle una experiencia humana completa. Una sonrisa le adornó el rostro cuando se dio cuenta que pensaba en su ama solo como Meimi.

- Hola…

Una voz se escuchó a unos cuantos pasos de él y volteó a ver a la figura parada recargada en la pared, vio a una chica de corto cabello rubio y ojos verdes rodeada de una brillante aura rosada y roja. "Seducción" le sorprendió ver un aura así en una chica tan joven.

- Hola – respondió Daiki cortésmente.

- Veo que eres muy rápido – dijo con una amable sonrisa - no pensé que terminaras tan aprisa un examen así de largo. ¿No fue muy difícil?

- No, había estudiado mucho – dijo la verdad.

- Yo soy Nahomi Tomo – dijo extendiendo su mano mientras se acercaba a él – nadie nos ha presentado formalmente.

- Mucho gusto Tomo san – dijo tomando su mano con gentileza, un chispazo de energía caliente lo molesto un poco.

- Oh no seas tan formal – dijo estrechando su mano y casi jalándola – solo llámame Nahomi.

- Bien, Nahomi san.

- Tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerte – dijo viendo que él no se movía se acercó ella – por tu nombre ¡que dulce! tienes el mismo nombre del chico del maga eso… ahmm…

- Kaitou Saint Tail – completo el viendo que ella lo desconocía.

- Oh si, ese – dijo con una sonrisa luminosa, pero evidentemente falsa - es que es un manga tan viejo ¿Conoces mucho de mangas?

- No – le respondió - solo he leído ese hace unos cuantos días.

- ¡Solo en un par de días ¡Vaya! – dijo sonando impresionada – debe gustarte mucho leer ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

- "La divina Comedia" de Dante Allhigueri – dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

- Wow suena como un libro fantástico – dijo guiñándole un ojo – ¿Me lo prestaras algún día?

- Claro Nahomi san – dijo él amablemente será un placer.

- Eres tan amable – dijo arreglando distraídamente su solapa – ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?

- No tiene porqué hacerlo – dijo realmente incomodo, no le gustaba realmente ni un poquito lo que sentía cerca de esa chica.

- En verdad – dijo y se acercó más cerca de él – me gustaría agradecértelo.

- Creo que primero debo hacerte un favor ¿verdad?

Daiki sintió un aura muy fría a su alrededor, la sintió por su columna, y la vio reflejada en su mirada, casi se asombró cuando vio los ojos azules de Meimi y su aura se volvió muy gris, duro apenas un segundo, pero después de haber pasado semanas a su lado nunca había visto de ese modo, pronto se empezó a calmar.

- Buen día, Tomo – dijo avanzando en medio de ellos – no eres tan amable conmigo como con él.

- Buen día, Sakamoto – dijo con un fingido tono de amabilidad – es solo que hay personas que te inspiran a ser amable.

- ¿Cómo con Tenshi? – dijo con cierta ira.

- Y como tu amigo Daiki – dijo ignorándola deliberadamente, miró al chico que se había quedado mirándolas – hasta luego Daiki, después me prestaras el libro, ¿cierto?

- Claro, Nahomi san.

- Hasta luego. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Borrate Nahomi" casi dijo Meimi cuando la chica se fue moviendo la cadera suavemente delante de ellos y luego al genio que miraba todo con atención sin entender la mitad, ella no odiaba a Nahomi, pero había un sensación muy fría a su alrededor cuando estaba ella.

- No quiero que estés con ella – dijo con fuerza cuando estuvieron solos sorprendiendo por completo a Daiki.

- Meim…

- Es una niña tan… - tuvo que cerrar la boca con fuerza para no decir algo realmente ofensivo - no la quiero cerca de ti, me entiendes, no quiero que le hagas favores, y no quiero que te relaciones con ella me entiendes – estaba casi gritando, pero no era enojo lo que sentía Daiki a su alrededor era algo mucha más parecido a la desesperación – no quiero, no quiero.

- No lo haré – la detuvo y la sostuvo de los brazos se sintió tan fría, - si no lo desea no lo haré.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo – dijo ella rápidamente, quien era ella para decirle quien podía o no hablar - bueno si, pero no de esa forma, por favor, no lo hagas.

- No lo haré – las lagrimas que se empezaron a pintar en la ojiazul lo llenaron de pena – no lo haré Meimi san.

Meimi lo abrazó y sin más se echó a llorar, había tanta tristeza en ella que se desparramó sobre sus manos como hiel, y no supo que hacer, justo en ese momento tenia incluso deseos de llorar con ella, de llorar por ella.

- No entiendo porque Daiki – dijo ella escondida en su pecho – pero Nahomi me odia, no se por qué, yo nunca le he hecho nada, pero siempre ha sido así, no quiero que ella te tenga, no quiero.

El solo respondió y la abrazó fuerte, ella empezó a calmarse rápidamente, su temperatura empezó lentamente volver a la normalidad.

- Siempre ha sido así – dijo cuando las lagrimas bailaban en sus ojos – nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas y siempre ha sido de esa forma y ahora va tras de ti, como fue detrás de Tenshi como va detrás de todas las personas que me quieren.

- Meimi… - deseaba tanto hacerla feliz, tanto.

Suspiró tan hondo como pudo y sintió como una sensación cálida la envolvió, cuando él agachó un poco su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sus labios siempre era tan cálidos, se tranquilizó y se relajó al máximo cuando el la jaló contra su pecho y ahondó solo un poco el beso, sintió como si flotara en ese momento, sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podía salir de la oficina del director y caminar por ese pasillo pero no le importó, solo pudo hundirse en ese beso que sabía a vainilla y sal que con otro suspiro se acabó.

- Daiki… - susurró suavemente.

- Meimi… - un susurro ahogado salió de sus labios, "esta emoción… esta emoción no nació de ella, entonces…"

**RINGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGG**

- Creo… creo que debemos volver – dijo cuando escuchó la campana en medio de una nube aun y sumamente sonrojada.

- Si, vamos – dijo un poco confuso aun y algo sonrojado.

Los dos chicos salieron del pasillo y se dirigieron al salón, no notaron como un par de ojos verdes los había estado observando desde un salón vació, después de que ellos se fueron la chica se hecho a andar también. "Ja, que no lo sabe, en fin no es que me importe". La chica hecho a andar a su salón por el mismo camino de los otros chicos.

En realidad Nahomi no odiaba a Meimi, no era odio, era envidia. Nahomi toda su vida había estado compitiendo en secreto con Meimi, había ido al mismo colegio desde que eran niñas, en una comunidad pequeña eso era común. Desde pequeña Nahomi había destacado en el canto y cuando entró al primer coro de su escuela había estado feliz por un tiempo, era una de las voces principales, pero solo meses después Meimi había entrado al mismo colegio y había entrado al coro destacando aun más con su voz y con la modulación de la misma, y le había dado el solo en el coro dejándola a ella atrás y así había sido siempre, Meimi sacaba mejores calificaciones que ella, había sido mejor en deportes, en representaciones de teatro, en lo único que no había competido era con chicos, ella era más tímida en ese aspecto. De pronto se extrañó del hecho de que la belleza de Meimi nunca hubiera destacado, es decir no había muchas chicas de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, bueno eso no importa. Así que ella había empezado a competir con ella, no siempre con buenos resultados, hasta ahora su mejor logro había sido quedarse con Tenshi, y ahora que había visto la relación que tenia con ese chico de hermosos ojos azules supo que lograría esto, no importaba como. Llegó al salón para ver a la pareja entrar al salón antes que ella, y después entró, la profesora aun no llegaba del almuerzo así que fue donde estaba sentado Tenshi y se sentó en la paleta de su butaca.

- Muérete rápido pescador – dijo seriamente a pesar de que quería parecer indiferente – que tu pez ha picado otro anzuelo y si lo sacan del agua estará perdido.

- No te preocupes, esta caza yo la ganare.

- Lo que digas, yo me moveré también.

Diciendo esto bajo de la butaca y fue a su lugar, la profesora entro enseguida.

La clase empezó, la profesora explicaba un tema de biología que Meimi no alcanzaba a entender, la verdad es que estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Debería evitar que me siga besando así, cielos cada vez que lo hace, cada vez que me besa así yo…" lo volteó a ver y lo vio mirar la pizarra con atención, esto ya iba mucho más allá de su apariencia, era su forma de ser que la estaba haciendo sentir cosas, la forma en que la complacía, la forma en la que parecía tan maduro y al mismo tiempo tan fresco, la forma en que la consolaba. "Pero… no, no debería sentir estas cosas, después de todo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él se vaya, él no hace esas cosas por gusto, él solo esta aquí hasta que logre cumplir mi deseo."

Meimi solo bajó de la nube por un codazo de Kikyou que le paso un papel y apuntó al joven de ojos verde y negro que le sonreía. Tomó el papel y lo abrió viendo una nota adentro.

"Podríamos ir a un lugar cuando salgamos de aquí, me gustaría poder mostrarle algo" Ella lo volteó a ver y por respuesta le dio una sonrisa que él respondió con una más amplia, después los dos volvieron a la pizarra.

Después de un rato las clases terminaron y todos empezaron a salir del salón, él esperó que ella recogiera sus cosas y salieron juntos del salón.

- Me esperas en la entrada Daiki, solo quiero pasar al servicio primero.

- Claro Meimi.

El chico tomó la mochila de la joven y colgándosela en el brazo salió con los demás alumnos en lo que ella iba al baño. Cuando Meimi salió del baño vio a un chico parado a la mitad del pasillo y tuvo que enfrentarlo.

- Sakamoto… - saludo con una sonrisa luminosa, que parecía ensayar un par de horas al día.

- Nakashima, - Meimi miró a los ojos a ese chico de color negro, tenia esa mirada que antes le había parecido tan seductora y ahora le causaba casi gracia, como había alguna vez llegado a comparar la mirada de Daiki con esta. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Solo quería preguntarte – dijo acercándose y ella no retrocedió, solo para retarlo tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello entre sus manos y empezó a jugar con él casi ignorándolo – ¿Si te había gustado la rosa?

- Ah, fuiste tú – dijo con una sonrisa fría – gracias, ahora ya sé que hacer con ella, es una lastima.

- ¿Por qué una lastima? – preguntó el joven delante de ella.

- Que tenga que ir a parar al cesto de basura.

- ¿Tanto te disgusta que tenga un detalle contigo? – dijo queriendo sonar decepcionado – ¿Tan más concepto tienes de mi?

- Solo el que tú te has formado Nakashima – dijo conservando la mente fría, oh, tenia tantas ganas de decirle el concepto que en realidad tenia de él.

- Aun no es tarde para repararlo – dijo con una sonrisa que lucia inocente, pero no ella no se lo tragaría de nuevo – al menos podríamos volver a ser amigos, ¿Qué dices? te invito un helado, de chocolate como siempre.

- Gracias Nakashima pero no puedo – dijo satisfecha – hoy, tengo una cita.

- Con el chico de tus sueños – dijo un poco molesto, definitivamente no era el tipo de chicos que les gustaba que los despreciaran.

- Pues si – dijo todavía mas satisfecha al ver la expresión de Tenshi, no sabia si eso era venganza, pero se sentía bien - ya lo vez, ese dibujo del que siempre te sentiste celoso, de pronto es real por arte de magia, será… quizás, en otra ocasión.

- Esta bien, hasta luego Meimi.

- Hasta luego Nakashima.

La chica se alejó del chico de ojos negros hasta que lo perdió de vista, lista para encontrar al joven que la esperaba en la puerta así que se apresuró para verlo, allí estaba con unos documentos en las manos cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de él la volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

- Mira – dijo y ella tomó los documentos, eran sus calificaciones – me fue bien creo.

- Si, - dijo asombrada - te fue casi perfecto, Wow, 9.9.

- Si, solo falle en un par de respuestas de ingles básico, no tenia idea de que hubiera cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que lo practique.

- ¿Cuando fue la última vez?

- Hace como 200 años estuve una ocasión en Europa, mal lugar, todo los franceses huelen un poco extraño – la chica río por su comentario – pero supongo que es suficiente para la escuela.

- Seguro que es suficiente – dijo una vez que se le pasó la risa – oye solo debemos ir a casa para pedir permiso no puedo irme así como así ¿Está bien?

- Claro que si Meimi – le respondió - vallamos a casa supongo que en mi nueva condición yo tampoco puedo desaparecer solo así.

El chico la tomó de la mano y sintió toda la calidez de su toque y así se dirigieron a casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Tadaima – llegó la chica a la puerta y saludó adentro, dejando la mochila en la puerta.

- Okaeri – salio su papá con una sartén me mano y friendo vegetales – hola hija ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien papi ¿y mamá? Pensé que regresaba hoy.

- Oh si así era, pero ya cuando se recuperó de la viruela y estaba a punto de regresar le ha dado salmonelosis, tu tío a mandado un medico que las dejo en cama dos días más.

- Oh no lo puedo creer.

- En lo tanto nos tendremos que defender y… - en medio de toda esa platica vio el chico a espaldas de su hija – Oh disculpa nuestra grosería, tú debes ser Asuka jr, de la familia que compró la casa de el señor Yanagawa, lamento no haber ido a conocerlos como es debido, pero mi esposa ha estado enferma y entre la casa y el trabajo y este pequeño diablito rojo – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija – no he tenido tiempo.

- Papá… - dijo la chica sonrojada, si había caído finalmente a la edad en que una muestra de cariño de papá y mamá era bochornosa.

- No se preocupe Sakamoto sama – dijo el joven con tranquilidad.

- Papá, venia a pedir un permiso – dijo con cautela - Asuka Jr, es nuevo en la cuidad y me gustaría poder enseñarle lo que conozco, ¿Puedo ?

- Claro que si hija, eres muy amable – dijo su padre - vayan pero no tardes mucho, debes estar aquí para la cena, esta bien (que si, es una muletilla del papa de Meimi, esta bien jeje)}.

- Si aquí estaré, gracias papá – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta.

- Diviértanse, fue un gusto Asuka kun.

- Igualmente Sakamoto san – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Después de esto los dos chicos salieron andando de la casa, él la tomó de nuevo de la mano y solo lo siguió, no le había dicho que era lo que quería enseñarle.

Estuvieron andando hasta que llegaron a un parque, y entraron dentro de él, el parecía buscar un lugar, y encontró una sección de árboles altos y solitarios y ando hasta allí, ella lo siguió y de pronto se encontraron frente a un árbol frondoso fuera del camino.

- Hemmm…. ¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme? – dijo la chica sin entender que hacían frente al árbol.

- Casi – dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar – cierre sus ojos.

La chica cerró los ojos y sintió como él la sostuvo de una mano y caminaron en dirección donde debía estar el árbol pero nada paso, sintió solo una ráfaga de viento que levantó su falda escolar y abrió los ojos, estaban en la punta de un alto risco, una cima desde donde se veía un cañón enorme lleno de árboles y una cascada que lo bañaba todo. Ella miró todo esto completamente absorta, desde ese lugar era como estar en una cima del mundo.

- Pero…

- La forma correcta de preguntar es ¿Dónde? – dijo antes de que ella pudiera armar una oración - estamos Meimi san.

- ¿Donde estamos? – dijo como un reflejo.

- Estamos en un cañón que se hizo en la unión de dos islas hace muchos años – dijo sin darle mas pistas, si supiera que habían atravesado la mitad del mundo, quizá se sorprendería demasiado - viví aquí hace mucho tiempo.

- Nunca había visto un lugar así – dijo sin poder dejar de mirar.

- Bueno no me extraña, no estamos muy cerca de Japón.

- ¿Y como llegamos aquí?

- Meimi – le explicó - yo tengo la habilidad de poder cruzar grandes distancias, incluso dimensiones mediante portales que puedo crear usando la energía de un ser vivo, en este caso fue el árbol en el parque.

- Increíble.

La chica siguió observando absorta desde la altura, tenía un hábito con los acantilados que muchos dirán que no es sano pero que a ella le encantaban, siempre se había preguntado como sería saltar de un lugar tanto alto y sentir el aire contra ti, sabía que era descabellado pero eso es lo que deseaba más que nada.

- ¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme? – dijo volteándolo a ver finalmente, fascinada con el aire frio que la envolvía.

- No – dijo con una sonrisa cálida y autentica, quizá la primera sonrisa verdadera que había visto ese día - en realidad quería saber si le gustaría repetir el mejor deseo que he cumplido en todos estos años.

- ¿Cual es? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa, le aseguro que le gustara, ¿Qué dice?

- ¿No será peligroso?

- No, sí confía en mi – dijo mirándola dulcemente con sus ojos negros – ¿Confía en mi?

Meimi miró dentro de sus ojos y sostuvo una de sus manos, toda la afirmación que el genio requería estuvo en ese contacto lleno de tranquilidad, y de expectación al mismo tiempo.

- Confió en ti – dijo justamente lleno de confianza.

- Bien – dijo el genio y la puso en el filo del acantilado – cierre sus ojos.

- Si – ella hizo lo que le pidió, un aire frio lleno de roció acarició la piel expuesta.

- Dígame, lo deseo – le pidió él.

- Lo deseo – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- Que así sea.

El genio la empujo al vació y de momento la sensación de caer del aire cargado de agua la llenó por completo, no hubo momento para el miedo, en medio de la caída Meimi tuvo una sensación muy extraña, algo que recorrió su columna por completo un vibrar en su espalda y la caricia de algo muy muy suave y en ese momento ya no caía más si no más bien estaba elevándose, sin detenerse a analizarlo sintió como subía alto y más alto, sintió el gas de las nubes a su alrededor y solo abrió los ojos cuando atravesó eso, y miró a su alrededor estaba más arriba de las nubes y unas alas grandes y albas estaba tras su espalda sosteniéndola, ALAS, como las alas de un ángel que la tenían suspendida en el aire. Dejó que las blancas alas la guiaran a su antojo y sobrevoló sobre las nubes y después más abajo, vio al chico sentado con las piernas cruzadas solo admirándola desde lo lejos y no pudo resistirse a ir a él.

- ¡Daiki esto es tan hermoso!

- Lo se – dijo mirándola a lo alto - siempre he pensado que es el mejor deseo que me han pedido.

- ¿Por qué no subes? – dijo llena de alegría, era la mejor sensación del mundo.

- Yo no tengo alas Meimi san.

- Deseo que las tengas también.

- Sus deseos, son ordenes Meimi.

El chico se llenó de un brillo mágico y despuntaron de su espalda unas alas igual de grandes pero con un tono marcado de gris y subió con ella.

Hubieran podido quedarse así eternamente, la sensación era realmente magnifica estando en el cielo y realmente no quería abandonarla, pero la tarde empezó a avanzar y con ella el sol a irse, cuando finalmente bajaron a tierra.

- Esto a sido magnifico Daiki – dijo aun sin poderse creer lo que había sentido - ha sido increíble, desearía poder quedarme en el cielo por siempre.

- Desea conservarlas Meimi, solo usted podrá verlas nadie más y usarlas solo cuando desee.

- ¡En serio!

- Claro que si Meimi.

- ¡Si!, ¡si quiero!

Dijo la chica lanzándose contra él en un efusivo abrazo y poniendo un beso apretado y dulce sobre sus labios que rompió rápido, algo sonrojada.

- ¡Gracias Daiki!

- Yo… - "gracias" también quiso decir – no ha sido nada Meimi, creo que es hora de volver.

- Si, vamos.

Así el genio se dirigió de nuevo a un árbol cercano y posó su mano sobre él, un círculo brillante se abrió y después se hizo como una puerta, Meimi pudo ver el parque del otro lado y caminó hacia ella quedando después los dos del otro lado, habían regresado a casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meimi estaba recostada en su cama boca abajo, escondiendo una sonrisa casi afectada en la almohada, sus alas albas la cubrían por completo, un toque de rosado se distinguía ahora en la semi oscuridad de su habitación. Cerró los ojos y pudo verse a ella misma de nuevo besando al chico de ojos negro aceitunados.

Los abrió de nuevo y escondió su rostro de nuevo en la almohada.

"Y yo dije que ya no lo dejaría besarme así y ahora he sido yo quien lo ha besado, debo estar loca"

Pero allí estaba esa sensación tan pacifica y tan cálida que se anidaba dentro de ella solo de pensarlo. No podía luchar contra ella, por que después de todo, esa era una sensación de ella, él solo respondía a lo que ella sentía.

"Sé que se ira, lo sé muy bien, pero mientras este conmigo voy a procurar ser feliz, no importa cuanto tiempo sea, solo voy a ser tan feliz como pueda y no dejare que nadie lo arruine"

Después de este último pensamiento se arremolinó en medio de las plumas suaves y dejó que Morfeo la atrapara, no sabía cuanto duraría pero así solo fuera un día más, lo viviría a plenitud, lo que pasara mañana, solo pasaría.

_Fin capitulo 6_

_24 de febrero de 2012_

_4:24 pm_


	8. Capitulo 7: Anhelo

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GENIO EMBOTELLADO**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 8:**_

_**Deseo.**_

"_… el niño percibe el mundo afectivo mucho más intensamente que el adulto…_"

Uno de los alumnos leía la lectura indicada mientras toda la clase escuchaba, un mechón de cabello tenía la atención de dos personas en ese momento, los dedos delgados y finos jugando con el mechón cobrizo entre ellos, los ojos negro aceituna y azules sobre se sencillo mechón.

Daiki observaba mucho a Meimi, a veces ni siquiera lo notaba, sus nuevos amigos trataban de hacerle burla cuando había notado aquello, pero él solo reía con ellos y no le prestaba atención, era bueno tener amigos y en su energía sabía que no lo hacían por querer agredir si no por síntoma de amistad, era cosa extraña esa. Tener amigos.

Había pasado todo un mes, de vivir esa vida normal, todo le parecía nuevo y excitante, tener familia era fantástico, había adquirido un cariño especial hacía la madre y una relación muy especial con el padre, había llegado a pensar que tener amigos sería complicado, pero desde el primer día, los chicos lo había aceptado como un igual, había jugado deportes en clase de gimnasia, él era resistente y rápido por ello destacó rápido y eso lo incluyó en el grupo enseguida.

Y ella.

Ella lo estaba llenando de emociones, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que ella, no solo transmitía emociones, sino que hacía que él mismo las creara. Durante todo ese mes, ella se había dedicado a mostrarle todas las cosas que él no conocía. La primera vez que habían entrado a un cinematógrafo había sido más de lo que él hubiera alcanzado a imaginar. Estar dentro de la sala cerrada y oscura, y ver la imagen tan grande, no había podido adivinar como es que los rollos de fotografía en movimiento continuo producían un efecto tan sorprendente, y más con la ayuda del sonido, se había sentido literalmente dentro de la acción que se llevaba en la pantalla, ella había permanecido a su lado casi tan emocionada con él, la energía que ella despedía era tan agradable, sabía que todo lo que veía era agradable, pero sabía bien que era aun mejor por que ella lo acompañaba.

Meimi no había pedido casi ningún deseo durante todo ese tiempo los "por favor Daiki" eran mucho más comunes entre ellos, la pequeña ama sin duda estaba despertando cosas en él.

Todo con cosas realmente pequeñas, cuando pedía ayuda con las tareas del colegio, cuando se reunían a comer el almuerzo, cuando él le contaba alguna de las historias de algún lugar o persona que hubiera conocido, y cuando lo tocaba, así fuera disimuladamente y sin intención, esa sensación eléctrica, y si, sensual lo recorría, ella había despertado una serie de emociones en él que no podía esconder.

El más desconcertante de todos eran los celos.

El incidente de la rosa desde ese día se había repetido cada mañana. Ellos llegaban juntos y siempre la delicada rosa roja estaba en el taburete de ella, Meimi solo la tomaba y la arrojaba al cesto de basura, había tanto desdén en su gesto que él no se había atrevido a preguntar que significaba, pero sabía como averiguarlo, solo había tenido que mirar un par de minutos en el pasado para poder ver el joven de ojos negros poniendo esa rosa cada mañana en el taburete de Meimi, y no, definitivamente eso no le gustaba, cada vez que tenía que estar cerca de ese chico, él sentía como una energía oscura arremolinaba alrededor de él, no era honesto, no era una persona leal, había conocido a muchas personas así en su vida y siempre se había mantenido al margen de ellos, tampoco le gustaba que estuviera asociado con Meimi, pero para su alegría, ella pensaba lo mismo y cada vez que él intentaba acercarse ella lo repelía, y al tiempo que repelía a Tenshi, se acercaba a él, al menos por eso debía agradecerle.

Y el más agradable, ternura.

Nahomi también era otra cosa, desde el día que Meimi se lo había pedido se mantenía a una distancia prudente de esa chica, pero era realmente insistente, siempre lo buscaba así fuera con la excusa más simple. El solo se limitaba a ser amable y condescendiente, pero tal parecía que mientras más lo hacía más empujaba a la chica a buscarlo, ese halito caliente alrededor de ella empezaba a parecerle realmente incomodo, y no le gustaba que cuando estaba alrededor de Meimi este se volviera completamente frio, Meimi lo notaba, no sabía como pero lo hacía y no se lo merecía. Además de que algo extraño estaba pasando cuando esta chica se le acercaba, desde un principio él había identificado el color rojizo de la seducción, pero cuando estaba alrededor de él, no podía percibirlo correctamente era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, cuando lo sentía queriéndose colar por su propio cuerpo, este se trasformaba en algo cálido pero no relacionado con Nahomi, sino con Meimi, los ojos verdes de esa chica lo hacían recordar los azules de su joven ama y a veces la memoria de los marrones que tenía cuando la conoció, la sonrisa coqueta de esa chica lo llevaba a recuperar la que Meimi siempre tenía en su rostro, era de verdad extraño, nunca había experimentado una extrapolación de emociones hasta el día de hoy.

Y el más curioso de todos, el más inexplicable… anhelo.

Algunas veces cuando ella bajaba las escaleras en movimientos lentos, cuando se arqueaba en su asiento cansada, cuando leía con determinación, más cuando leía algo que le era agradable sus ojos brillaban con cierta magia, o solo cuando hacía algo como lo que hacía justo en ese momento, cuando tomaba un mechón de su cabello y jugaba con él.

Él se encontraba a si mismo mirándola con anhelo en sus propio ojos, él solo anhelaba poder hacer lo mismo, poder tomar entre sus propios dedos un mechón de los de ella y jugar con él, enterrar su nariz entre su cabello y recibir la pureza de su aroma, y… la verdad anhelaba mucho más, pero refrenaba sus propios pensamientos, pero a veces se preguntaba su era un anhelo real o era solo que ella lo deseaba de la misma manera. Muchas veces la había visto observarlo con detenimiento cuando pensaba que él no podía verla, y no hacía nada, solo la dejaba observarlo, porque de alguna manera lo disfrutaba, pero… era solo su imagen, él sabía muy bien que a ella le gustaba la imagen que portaba, solo era por eso ¿cierto? Estando en medio de sus pensamientos la miró voltear a verlo y sonreírle.

Meimi había notado como Daiki la observaba desde hacía minutos, la carga de su mirada no la dejaba escuchar con atención, por ello lo había volteado a ver, para que notara que sabía que la observaba pero nada, él seguía mirándola aunque hubiera notado que ella sabía, eso desconcertaba aun poco a Meimi, es decir, ella esperaba que él se comportara como la mayoría de los chicos, que al verse descubiertos volviera la mirada a otro lado sonrojado, pero eso nunca pasaba, él era completamente distinto a todos los demás chicos.

- Sakamoto san…

Pero tenía su lado amable después de todo, él era también distinto con todas las demás personas, Nahomi durante todo ese tiempo había hecho hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención si resultado, ella le coqueteaba descaradamente y él solo era cortes con ella, llana y puramente cortes, y esto crispaba los nervios de la chica de cabello rubio, estaba acostumbrada a que con una sonrisa de ella y un guiño ellos se sonrojaran hasta la raíz del cabello, pero él solo devolvía los comentarios atrevidos de ella con cortesía, una cortesía que parecía casi frialdad y la dejaba sin armas.

- Sakamoto san…

A veces cuando él la miraba así, de esa forma tan insistente, ella solo deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pensando, ir hasta donde estaba él y tocarlo para poder averiguarlo, pero eso seria muy extraño, solo lograría desconcertarlo y…

- Sakamoto san, por favor preste intención.

Meimi casi saltó en su lugar cuando escuchó cuando la profesora decía su nombre en voz muy alta.

- Sakamoto san, le he preguntado, ¿cual es su conclusión con respecto a la lectura?

- Yo… - no sabia que decir, había perdido por completo el hilo de la lectura hacia demasiado.

- No ha prestado nada de atención ¿verdad? – dijo con reprobación.

- Lo siento profesora. – dijo ella apenada.

- Por favor ya no se distraiga – dijo algo molesta y se dirigió a otro alumno – Nakashima san.

- El vinculo más importante para el recién nacido es con su madre pues a partir de ella, crean sus demás vínculos emocionales con el exterior.

- Muy bien, Asuka san ¿podría continuar la lectura?

Meimi volteó a ver a ver a Daiki con preocupación y solo formulo mentalmente "deseo que sepas exactamente donde que ha quedado la lectura" el joven de ojos negro aceitunados le sonrió y se levantó con libro en mano.

- … por lo que las sensaciones son también muy importantes para el niño pues despiertan sus sentidos…

Meimi sonrió aliviada y empezó a escuchar con atención la lectura, las palabras escurrían pero la voz de él no, como adoraba su tono de voz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La chica de cabello rubio estaba sentada sola en el patio, era el descanso para almorzar pero no tenía mucho apetito, estaba molesta, sacó un espejo de mano y se miró dentro de él ¿Qué había de malo con ella? Estaba cansada del comportamiento de Daiki, ella había utilizado todos y cada uno de sus trucos para llamar su atención, se había insinuado de todas las formas, había sido delicada, había sido agresiva y nada, nada de lo que hiciera daba resultado, él la ignoraba por completo, y para colmo se veía cada día más y más unido a Meimi y eso la ponía de nervios ¿Qué demonios tenía Meimi que no tuviera ella?

- Estoy seguro de que no es del tipo del que te dirá que eres la más bella Nahomi – dijo una voz a su lado.

La chica subió la mirada molesta al chico de ojos negros que la miraba con una semi sonrisa, ella tomó su espejo y lo guardó.

- No estoy de humor Tenshi, cierra la boca.

- Estamos temperamentales hoy – dijo el chico sentándose a su lado – tendrá algo que ver con el chico de los mangas.

- No veo que tu hagas más avances que yo querido – dijo con burla y la sonrisa del chico cayó al piso. – he visto muchas rosas en el basurero últimamente.

- Creo querida Nahomi que ninguno de los dos esta haciendo la táctica correcta – dijo sentándose cerca de ella - creo que es hora de intentar hacer algo nuevo.

- ¿Cómo que? – le preguntó esperando que él tuviera una mejor idea.

- Bueno, no podremos hacer ningún avance mientras ellos permanezcan juntos – dijo el joven de cabello rubio - así que supongo que lo primero deberá ser separarlos.

- Y ¿Cómo propones que hagamos eso?

- Yo conozco los puntos débiles de Meimi – dijo con una sonrisa - no será tan complicado, ¿me ayudas?, te conviene.

- Muy bien.

Los dos chicos se quedaron platicando en el césped durante un buen rato.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela, un par de ojos verdes miraban el cielo recostado en el piso, una nube con forma de oso panda delante de él, era un sitio limpio aquel, no había nadie más lo que le permitió descansar un poco los sentidos, después de un par de horas empezaba a sentirse un poco abarrotado, pero su soledad duro poco, una energía que le hizo sonreír se acercaba.

Meimi había estado buscando al chico algunos minutos, hasta que uno de sus amigos le dijo que había dicho que si lo buscaba estaría en la azotea, dijeron eso no sin la respectiva burla y bulla, pero no prestó mucha atención fue a buscarlo, y al llegar a la azotea lo vio allí con los ojos cerrados recostado en el piso.

- Daiki – lo llamó despacio, no sabía si estaba dormido.

- Dígame Meimi – dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirándola de lleno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mirándolo tan relajado que de pronto se sintió culpable de haberlo interrumpido.

- Descansando – solo estaba un par de pasos de él mirándolo con curiosidad mientras una nube con forma de pez pasaba detrás de ella.

La chica se sentó a su lado, analizando lo que el joven que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, de alguna manera sabía que lo que él decía siempre tenía un significado verdaderamente literal.

- ¿De que estas descansando?

Daiki abrió los ojos de nuevo y volteó a ver, hasta cierto punto complacido, a la jovencita a su lado.

- De las emociones Meimi.

- ¿De las emociones? – preguntó de nuevo con entrecejo.

- Si, usted sabe Meimi – dijo levantándose de su lugar para quedar sentado a su lado - yo soy un ser creado de emociones, así que todas las que siento a mí alrededor me afectan de cierto modo, algunas emociones son más pesadas que otras.

- ¿Esto te afecta Daiki? – dijo de pronto preocupada a lo mejor le estaba pidiendo demasiado al estar en medio de tantas personas o vivir una vida como no lo había hecho nunca.

- No Meimi san – dijo por el tono preocupado que tenía su voz – solo me resulta algo cansado, todos son tan jóvenes y tan llenos de vida que a veces me resulta difícil mantener una distancia entre ellos y yo, pero – dijo y sonrió de una forma que Meimi sabía que era solo para ella – me concentro en una sola energía y me es más fácil, aun así solo deseaba estar un poco alejado de todas ellas, aunque no las deje de sentir.

- ¿Estas seguro que estarás bien? – dijo sin poder dejar de preocuparse.

- No se preocupe Meimi, estoy muy bien – dijo tomando una de sus manos, el calor de su esencia era algo delicioso – en realidad he sido muy feliz estos días, nunca había convivido tanto con los humanos sin que ellos supieran lo que yo soy en realidad y me trataran como su igual.

- Me alegro mucho que seas feliz – dijo solo un poco más tranquila.

- Solo debo acostumbrarme y mientras este a mi lado será fácil.

La chica se sonrojó y fue al barandal de la escuela para que no fuera tan obvio, él la siguió y la miró de nuevo, allí había quedado un rastro de preocupación.

- Ve la mujer en la calle fuera del colegio Meimi.

Meimi miró a la mujer de cabello rubio parada como si buscara una dirección y luego de nuevo al chico que no había dejado de mirarla.

- Si la veo.

- Esa mujer esta triste, en su aura se nota un tono gris de tristeza, alguna pena la embarga – dijo el perviviendo a la joven a lo lejos, añoranza, soledad, anhelo - aunque este lejos Meimi puedo sentir esa tristeza, no habilidad no se afecta Meimi san, no se preocupe por mi.

- Está bien, creo en ti – dijo tímidamente y después volvió a ver a la mujer en la vereda – me pregunto ¿Por qué estará triste?

- Eso no lo puedo saber Meimi.

Meimi no dijo más, pero se quedo viendo a la mujer en la calle, el viento empujó su cabello dorado y ella le dio la cara al viento, era una mujer hermosa, a pesar de la lejanía, los ojos azules y la tez clara la hacían especial, seguro era extranjera, la había dejado intrigada, ¿Qué haría que una mujer tan hermosa estuviera triste?, la vio recogerse el cabello y echar a andar de nuevo "de alguna manera, **deseo** que lo que quiera que la haga sentirse triste se solucione" y la vio desaparecer en una esquina, solo un poco después la campana sonó.

- Debemos volver a clases – dijo con una sonrisa amable Meimi.

- Si, vamos.

Así los dos chicos fueron de nuevo al salón.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

La chica se estiró en el asiento por segunda vez con un suspiro profundo, bajó la mirada del joven genio, hizo rodar su cuello y se relajó de nuevo en el asiento. Al menos las clases ya habían terminado, todos sus demás compañeros salieron como disparados del salón, así que no debería ser la única que la tuviera difícil con la ultima materia.

- Matemáticas, matemáticas, siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo – dijo estirándose alejando la tensión - las matemáticas son lo mismo que el Ingles para mí, los dos son lenguajes desconocidos.

El genio río, no pudo evitarlo, solo era un cometario divertido y ameno, la joven ojiazul primero lo miró con ira y después no pudo si no menos que reír con él.

- Desea descansar Meimi – dijo el genio que cogía su mochila a su lado – descansar siempre es bueno.

- Realmente seria bueno ¿Qué dices tú? ¿A donde iríamos?

- La llevare a un lugar donde podamos descansar los dos.

Tomó a la joven de la mano y salió con ella del pequeño salón de clases.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Abrió los ojos para llenarse de mar la mirada, un profundo e infinito mar abarcaba más de lo que sus ojos podían ver, el aire llenó de roció y calor sal, el horizonte llenó de un azul intenso donde no se podía distinguir donde había terminado el mar y comenzado el cielo era…

- Es realmente hermoso – dijo sin poder apartar su mirada – más de lo que siempre imagine.

- ¿No conocía el mar Meimi san?

- Si, pero la playa nunca se ha visto así – dijo emocionada, no había una sola persona a su alrededor – siempre vamos cuando es verano y siempre hay muchísima gente. Aquí se siente como si fuera infinito y perfecto.

La chica se sentó en la arena dejándose caer y empezó a quitarse los zapatos, sus pies desnudos tocaron la arena caliente y dejo que se enterraran en la arena, después se levantó y tomó al joven de la mano.

- Ven vamos.

Echó a correr con él a la orilla sus pies tocaron la arena mojada y después la lenta y calida marea le trajo el agua llena de espuma que cosquilleo en sus dedos, cerró los ojos y se llenó del sonido del mar, el arrullo que producía el agua cuando se movía, el sonido de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza, las olas golpeando un rompe olas que había adelante.

- Hacía mucho que no volvía aquí. - dijo de improviso Daiki – Ángeles de Sal siempre tendrá mis mejores recuerdos, adoro el mar solo significa – dijo el mismo cerrando los ojos – libertad.

Meimi volteó a ver al joven que tenía los ojos cerrados dejando que el aire jugara con su cabello, era como si estuviera absorbiendo la libertad que tanto anhelaba de ese modo, "libertad…"

El joven de ojos negros recibió un golpe de agua fría que fue a parar a su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio a esa chica metida en la orilla con la mitad de la falda escolar metida en el agua, y ahuecando más con las manos tenía una sonrisa y miradas traviesas.

- Oye… - dijo un poco enojado.

- Tonto – dio otro golpe de agua que fue a caer en su pecho mojando toda su camisa y después hecho a correr con dificultad en el agua – atrápame si puedes.

La chica logró salir del agua antes de que el genio reaccionara por completo y echara a correr detrás de ella, empezaron un juego de persecuciones entre risas y gritos que hicieron eco en toda la playa vacía, hasta que ella empezó a cansarse de correr y él empezaba a darle alcance.

- Te tengo – dijo cuando casi la tenía a su alcance.

La chica no lo pensó demasiado, el movimiento salió por demás natural, con el pie derecho tomó un poco de impulso y saltó, fue un brinco alto dando una vuelta completa sobre la cabeza del chico cayendo de pie detrás de él, pero se dejo caer sola en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos.

- No sabía que también podía hacer eso – dijo la chica pensando en la única… "persona" que sabía que podía hacer algo así.

- Usted pidió todas sus habilidades – dijo y se dejo caer a un lado de ella – esto ha sido muy divertido, pero ya me canse.

- Para mí también – dijo en una amable sonrisa.

Se quedaron un par de minutos allí recuperando el aliento. El viento era tan fresco, la brisa marina barrió los cabellos de la chica a su derecha, y aventó algunas hebras sobre su rostro, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, el genio, obedeciendo una orden dentro de si mismo dejó ir su mano y tomó uno de los mechones que estaban sobre su rostro, era tal y como lo había deseado, era suave y liso entre sus dedos, lo puso ordenándolo detrás de su oreja y dejó su mano enredarse con el demás cabello cobrizo. Ella cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar a su mente correr en los mismos pensamientos que la arrobaban desde que él había llegado a su vida. "Hay muchas formas de ser libre Daiki, déjame mostrarte cuales… déjame mostrarte al menos las que yo puedo mostrarte… no quiero que… no quiero que te vayas… te quiero conmigo"

Y lo encerró de nuevo, volvió a pasar de nuevo, ella recargó su mejilla en su mano y la sintió pensar con suma intensidad, escuchó cada uno de sus pensamientos, uno más cálido que el ultimo, deseo decirle que no se iría, que se quedaría a su lado, que él también quería estar a su lado, pero el suyo era un trabajo temporal incluso él lo sabia. La chica delante de él cerró los ojos y escuchó con tal amor "Daiki…" que le derritió el corazón, sabía que se iría en un momento dado, cuando su deseo fuera cumplido pero mientras estuviera a su lado, todo el tiempo que la tuviera a su lado lo disfrutaría.

Meimi sabía lo que vendría en el momento que él la tomó de los brazos la acercó a si mismo, lo sabía por que era lo que estaba deseando, un sentimiento cálido, tierno y afectuoso la recorrió y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, y que él lo deseara también, de alguna manera supo que él también lo deseaba. Sus manos se enredaron detrás de su nuca y se rindió a la sensación que la recorría de pies a cabeza, sintió su cabello crespo en las puntas de sus dedos, su aroma a aire tan libre, él era bueno, tan enormemente bueno, y era tan placentero que la besara. "no me sueltes, no me dejes ir ahora Daiki" Pensó con tanta intensidad que él solo pudo responder a esa intensidad, no supo en que momento quedaron recostados los dos sobre la arena blanca y el beso continuo. "Daiki… Akai"

La energía de él casi chisporroteó contra ella y la sintió enseguida, abrió los ojos solo para empezar a romper suavemente el beso y quedarse mirando un momento uno al otro, la mirada del joven genio estaba llena de confusión y de alegría, mientras la de ella de asombro… ¿Estaban recostados en la arena? ¿A qué hora había pasado?

Meimi se levantó casi tímidamente y él la siguió sin poder soltarla, la chica estaba del rojo del tomate.

- Daiki… - dijo y agachó un poco la mirada – creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

- Aun no – dijo suavemente y la rodeó de nuevo enredando sus en su cabello – solo quédate un momento más así, por favor

- Esta… bien – dijo Meimi y dejo su cabeza recargarse en su hombro, se río de si misma cuando se sintió en medio de la más linda escena en su historia favorita – Daiki…

Mientras tanto…

Una mujer de largo cabello rubio entró a su departamento, dejó la bolsa de mano en un mueble a un lado de la puerta y quitándose los zapatos para quedar en medias entró a la habitación vacía.

Se tiró sobre un sillón y entonces oyó el timbre eléctrico, subió la mirada para ver cansada la puerta, y vio un sobre resbalar por la rendija del correo, caminó hasta allí y vio un alegría, sus ojos se iluminaron, lo abrió enseguida y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

_Querida Felicia: ha terminado por fin la instigación, pronto volveré a Tokio, solo espera un poco más, y estaremos juntos para siempre._

_Te amo._

_Morveus._

La chica pegó el telegrama a su pecho y lloró un momento más, sabiendo que esas lágrimas se habían terminado, había llegado el final de su sufrimiento.

Los dos chicos quedaron en la playa un largo momento hasta que el sol comenzó a caer, la noche a nacer, y ese día daba su final.

_Fin capitulo 7_

_24 de febrero de 2012_

_5:52 pm_


End file.
